Phantomrider No More
by kristinakaulitz
Summary: Kristina and Erica are bestfriends, going to their schools Halloween dance... What they don't know, is that Bill and Tom Kaulitz are there in disguise, soon to fall in love with the two girls.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Kristina-

"Yes! It's Halloween Erica!" I shrieked, running down the halls throwing candy corn all over the floor. Halloween had always been our favorite holiday. Since everyday was like Halloween for us, we really didn't have to dress-up, but tonight, was the Halloween dance at our school, so we bought our costumes yesterday.

"Well duh Kristina. Did you just figure that one out?" Erica's voice sounded from behind me, I jumped when I saw her face. Her skin was pale and covered in fake blood and bruises. Well of course she'd look like that, she was going as an abused bride. I didn't really approve of it, but Erica didn't know I was abused for 8 years, so I guess it was fine. She looked amazing though, just like she always did.

"No, I did not just figure that out, I'm not retarded. And by the way… You look like you just got hit in the face with a candlestick!" I laughed, being completely honest.

Erica was bomb at doing makeup and hair. It was really quite amazing since she had lived on the streets for a while. She had taught herself how to do a lot of things.

"Really? Why thank you. That's exactly what I was aiming for." Erica smiled and walked back in her room. I followed after her to see my costume laid out on her bed. "Oh, I made some adjustments to your costume if you don't mind… Well actually, it's too late to mind. But go get it on, it's hella rad." I nodded as Erica finished speaking, walked over to her bed, picked up my costume, and got behind her changing wall. I had to hide, Erica couldn't see the scars and bruises on my body. She could never know about my past.

Erica-

The adjustments I had made were going to make Kristina's head spin. I taught myself a load of stuff when I lived on the streets, and I was actually, surprisingly good. I made my own clothes and everything. But thinking about those days was really bringing my mood down, so I finished my makeup, tweaked my hair here and there until it looked perfect. Well not perfect, but just how I wanted it. I heard Kristina clear her throat, assuming she was done, I turned around to face her. At the very sight of her, my hairspray can noisily crashed on the floor. I couldn't speak, her beauty was… breath taking. I always thought Kristina was gorgeous, because she is, but there was something about the dress that made it stand out more. Perhaps it was the blinding rainbow colors that meshed perfectly together. They fit her wonderfully.

"Kristina… You look so gorgeous." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh yeah right, I am far from gorgeous." She said, turning around to see herself in the mirror. She gasped at her own reflection, her blue eyes wide with shock. I knew, for the first time in years, she knew she was beautiful.

Kristina-

This had been the first time I couldn't stop staring at my own reflection. I thought I was beautiful, oh there's a new one. Something about this dress… I don't know what, but it made me feel like a different person. All the pain from my past was faint in my mind, the thousands of bruises and scars on my body no longer ached, nor did my brain thrash in a horrible headache. That feeling soon vanished as I looked up, away from my own reflection, only to see Bill on the wall. The aches were back, and another piece of my heart broke. I loved that man, for some time now, and it hurt so much to even look at his face anymore.

"Krissy, what's wrong?" Erica asked, her footsteps right behind me.

"Nothing, it's nothing. E? Can you do my makeup? I'm not as skilled as you. There's a list of how I want it in my room on my nightstand." She stared at me with concern, but left the room anyways. I let out a deep sigh, looking up at Bill again. I didn't know how much longer I could hide my depression from Erica. She was my best friend, and she deserved to know. But I just couldn't find the strength to tell her. No one knew, not anyone. Quite frankly, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I needed someone I could tell, and I needed them soon. I needed them now.

Bill-

"Tom, Tom god dammit, where are we going?!" I yelled to my twin as he drove his car like a student driver, jerking the wheel on every turn.

"Tom if you crash this car, I will seriously kill you!" I roared, trying to make him slow down. I really didn't want to die because my brother is such a wreck less driver. And tonight was Halloween, no dying on holidays for me. No sir.

"Chill out Bill, I'm not going to crash. I know how to drive." Tom replied, stepping on the gas. The force slammed me against my seat with a thud.

"You could at least slow down a little bit, and tell me where we're going!" And at that, he brought the car to an abrupt stop. I felt as if my organs would all fly out of my body. I coughed then spoke,

"Where are we?" The surroundings past the window were not familiar at all. All I saw was what looked to be a high school. There was tons of teenagers walking into the doors. Not dressed normally, I would say, but what do I know about normal? This was most likely a Halloween event or something. My muscles tensed. Oh god no, this was not why Tom had bought us costumes. Please no. I hated school dances, even if it wasn't my school. I graduated last year and I did not want to go back. Not now, not ever.

"Welcome to Bliss Mount High, my dear brother!" Tom announced. I turned to him, clenching my teeth and narrowing my eyes.

"Tom, I am not going in there."

"Why not? You're aloud too, I already called the school yesterday. Gustav told me about it 'cause he was talking about his step-sister going to some dance. It's perfect to find a girl… Or two for me." He laughed, adjusting his mask.

"That's why you got us costumes with masks, so no one would recognize us?" I questioned him, checking mine in the rear view mirror. It was a masquerade mask I assumed, looked rather… Masquerady. The whole costume did actually. I don't really want to explain it, not too pretty. But I doubt I'd get some girls… No, probably guys. Unlike Tom, who would have teenage girls flocking around him.

"Yes, that is why I chose costumes with masks. Very good little brother. Now get out of the car. Your life… may just change tonight."

Kristina-

"Finished! Have a look at yourself!" Erica squealed. I shook my head and picked up the mirror. Damn, Erica was so good at makeup, she got everything I wanted on my face. The mini stars and hearts, the rainbows shooting from the corners of my eyes, neon green lashes, every little thing. Right on time too, it was 8:30, and the dance was at 8:35.

"Thanks E. It looks perfect, but we gotta go. We have 5 minutes to get to the dance." She nodded and slipped on her tattered heels, grabbed her keys off her bed and was out the door before I could say another word. I forced a smile, and put on my green heels. Taking one last look at Erica's Bill poster, I slipped through the door and firmly shut it. Erica was waiting by the front door with an eager look on her face.

"You ready?" She asked, her hand already on the brass doorknob.

"Yes, yes. I'm ready, let's go." I tried my best to act excited, and she fell for it. I sighed and followed her out the door. We got ourselves strapped into the car, making sure we had everything.

"Let's go!" Erica yelped with joy as she turned the keys in the ignition. Music instantly filled the silence, and I knew right away who it was. Tokio Hotel. We were both in love with them. Erica was obsessed with Tom, and I with Bill. We had been fans ever since we met each other, when I was 15 and Erica was 16. Yet we haven't seen them in concert, nor met them. We just couldn't afford to. We were both singing along to Dogs Unleashed when we reached the school. Erica searched for a parking spot, and she gasped when she saw one behind a big Escalade. Picking up the speed of her car, she made it to the spot before some mini-van did.

"Oh my god! E! Look we parked behind some biatch who has Tom's car!" I laughed, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, we gonna kill that hoe! Let's track 'em down right now!"

"Erica, I want to go to the dance first." She sighed but said okay. We both got out of the car and some people stopped walking and stared at us, their mouths hanging open. I stared back at them with question and pulled Erica with me as I walked towards the school.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked her, but she shrugged.

"Wait! Maybe we look really hot?!" You know, sometimes I wish she just couldn't talk.

"Shut up E. Now everyone is staring at us."

"Yeah, 'cause we're really hot." She giggled as she hopped up the school building steps. I followed after her taking two steps at a time. Trying not to fall, I finally reached her.

"Okay E, let's dance!"

Tom-

Okay, I was really expecting some hot girls here but they were all just… Boring and plain. Not one had caught my eye yet. And usually I'd just pick anyone really, but nope. Not a single girl was attractive to me. It was freaking me out. To distract myself, I looked over at Bill who was about ready to pass out.

"Hey Bill? See anyone you like?" He shook his head.

"No, not one. They're all kind of…"

"Boring, I know." Finishing each others sentences was something we've done our whole lives, so it no longer got us mad at each other.

"Yeah, boring." Bill yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm sure there's more girls coming. The dance just started not to long ago." I just said that to bring Bill's spirits up. I knew how much he wanted to find love. I knew how depressed he was. No matter how much he tried to hide it, no matter how happy he pretended to be, he couldn't hide the truth from me. I could tell when my twin was down and he's been down for about 2 years. I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to find that one girl who could make his heart stop, who could make his breath get caught in his throat. That one girl who would love him for who he was, and nothing he wasn't. And of course, that one girl who would spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what. Yeah, Bill isn't the only sweet twin, I can be too.

Bill-

"Tom, I don't think anyone else is coming." I said, nearly yelling over the blasting music.

"Well, we haven't really gotten up and looked around. Come on." Tom said, standing up, starting to walk into the crowd of people. I shot out of my chair and walked after him before he disappeared.

"Tom, we are soo going to lose each other in this sea of people." He didn't reply, he just kept on walking and pushing through the teenagers. Ugh, he probably saw a girl he liked or something. He'd always ignore me when he saw someone. I continued to follow after him, making the mistake of looking down for a split second like the idiot I am. I slammed into Tom and fell backwards on my ass. I shook my head to gain my sight again, and pushed myself off the ground.

"Tom?" I said, poking his shoulder. He wasn't moving, nope, he was standing there, frozen in place, and I had no idea why. His eyes were wide, and he was staring right in front of him, mouth hanging open and all. I decided the best way to figure out what he was looking at was to look where he was, duh. When I did, the beauty I saw was so blinding, that I felt myself loose feeling in my body, and then everything went black.

Kristina-

"Uh… Is he okay?" I asked the guy who was still standing, but he didn't reply. He was staring blank faced at Erica and I could tell it was freaking her out. One eyebrow was raised in confusion as she moved her head side to side. His eyes followed her every move, and now I was getting freaked out. It was rather strange, I mean here was two guys in masks that we didn't even know. One had fainted and the other was hypnotized or something. But when I heard his voice, I nearly died. German accent… Deep voice… Oh, that equals the one and only Tom Kaulitz.

"Hallo." He spoke, still looking directly at Erica, I could tell she had recognized his voice as well. Her mouth nearly on the floor as he took his mask off, revealing his gorgeous face. I too, had nearly fainted when I saw it was really him.

"Tom? What happened?" Another voice sounded. Right as he spoke I knew who it was. I could never mistake that voice for anyone else's. The voice of an angel. I turned to see the one and only Bill Kaulitz standing right in front of me. His mask off, and his face full of confusion, but when he looked down at me, the confusion left his eyes and he spoke these words,

"You… You're the reason I fainted. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, is it okay to say I love you?" And now, it was my turn to faint.

Erica-

"She's dead, she's dead…" I whispered over and over again to myself. It had been three days, and I haven't left this room. Kristina had a concussion, a really bad one at that. I mean, of course she had fainted when Bill asked her if it was alright to say he loved her, but she hit her head really bad. But I have to admit, it was pretty ironic that she got put in room 483 at the hospital, that I had to laugh at. Not really, of course I wasn't laughing. Only crying, just like Bill. Yeah, Bill was here. He hadn't left either. I was a fan so I knew he believed in love at first sight so obviously it had happened to him when he saw Kristina. He was always at her bedside, holding her hand. We actually got quite close these days in the hospital together, I had gotten close with all the guys. Tom, Gustav, and Georg were here too. Tom always stared at me, I didn't mind of course, but if he found me attractive, I don't know why he didn't tell me. A guy like him normally isn't scared to tell a girl he liked them. But whatever, even if he did find me hot we wouldn't last long. That's just the kind of guy he is, but there was a little part of me that believed he felt different about me. But the chances were one in a million.

Tom-

I just couldn't stop staring at Erica, I had never felt this way about anyone. I never thought anyone was gorgeous or beautiful, I only had girls that were sexy or hot. This was so strange for me. I know I had just met her, but I knew her pretty well already. She loved animals, she was 18, she had taught herself how to play guitar, she lived with Kristina. All together, she was completely amazing. I had other things to worry about though. Bill was a wreck, never left Kristina's bedside, he'd been crying non-stop for 3 days. I felt so bad for him. When we were alone, the way he talked about that girl was just… Indescribable. Sure, he doesn't really know her, but damn, he was in love with her. And from what Erica had said about her, she was the perfect match for Bill. Practically a girl version of him, just what he had been looking for. I told him that dance would change his life. He finally found his perfect match… I just hope she wakes up.

Bill-

No, no, no, no. That was the only word going through my mind. I had just found this girl, it was love at first sight, I could feel it. And Erica told me that Kristina was in love with me, ever since she was 15. She explained every single detail. I know a lot of fans love me… but the love Erica described was… Beautiful and pure. Completely true. This girl loved me for me, nothing more. And her love was all I wanted right now. I wanted to hold her in my arms, safe from harm. I wanted to kiss her oh so inviting lips, but all I could do right now, was hold her ice cold hand that was drenched with my tears. That's all I could do these past three days, and it was torture not being able to hold her close.

Kristina-

All I could do, was hear. I couldn't feel my body. Nothing. I felt dead. But obviously from the words I've heard, I just had a really bad concussion. And the thing I heard, the thing that never stopped… was the sound of Bill crying. I wanted so badly to wake up and hug him tight, but I couldn't. I couldn't do a single thing. Hearing wasn't enough for me, but at least I no longer felt the pain of my broken heart, no longer had a thrashing headache, no longer felt the aches of my scars and bruises. I couldn't feel anything, and it was wonderful. But hearing Bill's sobs was hurting me so much. Hearing the words he spoke, the words everyone spoke. Explaining me to Bill. Apparently, he loved me… Which I highly doubt. What's there to love? If Erica knew the whole truth about me, I'd know he wouldn't love me. And if I ever wake up, he will know, and he'll no longer love me. Then I heard Bill's voice again.

"Kristina, I know you probably can't hear me… but the others are gone, and I wanted to tell you something." He stopped talking, and I just wanted to say okay for him to continue speaking. He did anyways, without my confirmation.

"I'm in love with you Kristina… And if you don't wake up… I'm not sure what I'll do. I know I haven't officially met you… But I think you're more amazing than anything. I just hope you'll wake up… I need you to wake up, I want to know you for real… and no matter what, I'll love you… Just please… you can't leave, I mean, you haven't even arrived yet." His words were killing me. I couldn't do anything, nothing. If I could speak, I'm not even sure what I'd say anyways. And that's when I felt something on my hand. I felt something! I could feel again. The object tightened around my hand, it was Bill's hand! But I still couldn't move anything. The feeling

in everything had returned, but I couldn't move. I tried and tried, when finally my pinky twitched. Then my whole hand tightened around his. His gasp filled the silence. "Kristina?" He whispered loudly between sobs. I tried to utter a sound, tried to open my eyes, but those were two things I still couldn't do. Then, a sliver of light came into view but was soon blocked by something.

"Kristina, love?" Bill whispered, and I felt his hot breath on my face, that's when my eyes snapped open.

"Yes, Bill. I'm here." I whispered back. His tear stained face filled my view, and I couldn't help but smile when his lips pressed against mine, I felt him smile as well. Then he pulled away.

"I love you…" He sobbed.

"I love you too, Bill. And I won't leave you. I swear and I promise. But do you promise not to leave me? No matter what I tell you about myself?" I asked Bill. I laid there, his hand still in mine, awaiting his answer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Georg-

Man, it felt so good to get out of that hospital room. It was just full of the sound of Bill sobbing, and the only emotion in there was sadness. I really didn't enjoy it. Everyone, including myself, had gone to the cafeteria, well except Bill and Kristina of course. That man would not leave her bedside. No matter what we said, no matter what we did, he just wouldn't move his skinny body one inch away from her. It was really cute actually, minus the part where Kristina was in a hospital bed with a really bad concussion. But he's finally fallen in love. I've heard him talk to her when he thinks everyone's left the room… It's really beautiful. The words he says are just so sweet. I hope she could hear him, because that man had too much things to say to remember it all. Oh how I wish I had someone I could say sweet things too, but I don't… And I hate it.

Gustav-

"Where the hell are the waffles?!" I yelled over all the voices in the nearly full cafeteria. It got silent, dead silent. Everyone turned to face me, their facial expressions shocked… Since most of them looked rather old, they most likely weren't used to the word 'hell' around here. But whatever, I wanted some waffles right now, and I just couldn't find any. As I was searching and searching for them, a finger lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned to find Erica with a plate of waffles in her hand.

"Here 'ya go Gusti. Fresh from the oven, they just got put out on display. You're lucky I'm nice and I'm going to share them with you." She said, a sweet smile spreading across her face. We were very close already, that's why I let her call me Gusti and she let me call her Eary (Air-ee) She's actually the only girl I've gotten close to in a long time. Well except Bill's make-up artist, Natalie. But she wasn't as easy to get along with as Eary was. Eary was amazing. Even though I kind of liked her… It was obvious she had a thing for Tom, and it seemed like he liked her as well.

Tom-

God damn, Erica was so beautiful, and sweet, and funny. Shit, what is wrong with me? I thought to myself. I have never ever said or thought these kind of things about a girl. Never. This was something Bill would be saying, except he'd be using better words and describing his feelings more. It was something brand new to me, but I think I liked it. The only thing that I didn't like was that I felt like I couldn't ask her out. I was scared to. Man, that was really new to me. Bill always said that when I'd find true love, I wouldn't be able to approach her and ask her on a date 'cause I'd be nervous. And now, that was happening. I had no problem talking to her normally, you know, regular everyday conversations, but when it came to this… Oh hell no, I couldn't do it. My eyes never strayed away from her, whenever she moved, my eyes would follow. Hopefully she hadn't noticed, 'cause I'm pretty sure it'd freak her out. Unless she liked me back… Maybe she would like that I was staring at her. Only if she liked me, oh I hope she does. That would be just… wonderful. I can't even explain how happy I'd be if she liked me back. I know a ton of fans love me and all but, her love would be perfect.

Erica-

"Okay Gusti, there is 12 waffles exactly. How many do you want?" I asked him, trying to find a good big waffle to grab. I spotted one, my eyes returning to Gusti's face, waiting for his reply.

"Uhh… why don't we split them evenly? You have 6 and I have 6?" He asked, smiling, his eyes glancing down at the big waffle. My eyes narrowed, making sure he didn't take it. Using my cat/ninja like reflexes, I grabbed the waffle before him.

"Muhahaha! Too late Gusti! This waffle is mine."

"Hey, what's this about waffles?" I heard a voice say. I turned to find Tom standing over me, his hands on my chair.

"Oh nothing, we just have 12 waffles here. Well 11 since I took this one." I explained, waving the waffle in front of his face. Right as I was about to return the waffle to my plate, it was torn out of my hands by Tom's teeth. I gasped,

"Tomi, hand over that waffle!" His hand swiftly grabbed the waffle from his mouth, and he smirked.

"Catch me, and you'll get it." At that, he took off out of the cafeteria, his plans on where to go… I had no idea. But, without thinking, I darted out of my chair and began the chase. Thank god I was a runner, if I wasn't… I'd probably already be passed out on the ground. Tom was nowhere in sight, but I could hear the sound of his feet slapping on the ground. Unless that was just my feet… I stopped in my tracks to listen. Nothing, no sound. Only my fast heartbeat. But then another noise filled the air. Breathing, and not my breathing, since I was holding my breath. It was coming from behind me. I smiled, knowing it was Tom. Before I could fully turn around, I was against a wall, my arms pinned above me.

"You know… When someone says catch me, it doesn't mean you let them catch you." He spoke, his mouth in a full blown grin. I giggled.

"What if I wanted to be caught by you? I mean, I've already fallen for you… I've been waiting for you to catch me for a long time now."

"Well, I've caught you. Your patience is rewarded. But please catch me, for I am falling for you more and more every single second." Tom said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. My heart sped up.

"I've already caught you." I whispered, he smiled, but before I could smile back… He pulled me into his arms, kissing me with more passion than I have ever felt.

Bill-

"Kristina… Of course I'll love you no matter what you tell me. Nothing can make me not love you." I whispered to her, my crying finally lowering. She was finally awake, and I just wanted to hug her, but still, she had tubes hooked up to her arms.

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, I promise, I cross my heart and hope to die." I said, nodding. She smiled, and began to speak again.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you some things that no one else knows. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready Kristina."

"Here goes… Bill, I was abused for 8 years by my mom and dad. Physically and mentally. They used whips, glass bottles, blades, their own fists, everything you could think of." Kristina said, there was so much pain in her eyes, and I could tell there was pain in mine as well. I couldn't believe that her parents had done that to her. And she hid it from everyone. I would've never thought she was abused, she looks perfectly fine to me. Then she continued to speak.

"I never told anyone because I was scared to. My parents threatened me that if I told anyone, they would kill me. I still have millions of scars and bruises all over my body. And the mental pain is still there too. They'd constantly put me down, telling me I'm a waste of everyone's time, that I'm ugly, and how they wish I was never born. It was the 9th year, that I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck out when they were asleep, and ran away. I didn't know where I was going, I was just so glad to get away from them. I took it for 8 whole years. I ran away on January 1st, a new year. A fresh start." She looked up at me, there wasn't as much pain in her eyes, but I could still tell there was some hiding in there. Erica had told me she was very good at hiding her emotions. She smiled, and continued talking, and I listened intently.

"I didn't have anywhere to live, I had nowhere to go, so I wandered the streets for about a day. As I was by the Wal-Mart in town, I saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk, she looked about my age, maybe a year older. Her hair was ratty, tangled, and dirty. Mud was all over her face, and covered her clothes, which looked to be hand made. But overall, she looked nice. I walked over to her, and said hello. She looked up at me, her blue eyes glistening, and said hi back. It was that day, I had found Erica, my best friend. I helped her get cleaned up, and we got very close in just a few days. We both got a job at Wal-Mart, saving up money for a house. The next month, we bought one. After about 4 months, we were fully settled in. Everything was normal, like a teenagers life should be."

She smiled, no sign of pain in her eyes at all. I smiled back when hers dropped, more pain in her eyes, more then before. She spoke once again.

"Then, we discovered a band called Tokio Hotel. From the moment I laid my eyes on the singer; you, pain returned, and on top of that, I grew to have a broken heart, for I loved you so much, but I couldn't have you. I couldn't be with you. That pain, was far worse then the abuse I suffered. I began to do something… something I had promised myself I would never do. But I couldn't help it, causing myself pain with a blade, made the pain of my broken heart faint. It was still there, yes, but it was very very faint." I was now crying, I had caused her more pain, and I didn't even know. It hurt me so much, knowing that it was all my fault.

"Kristina, I'm so sorry. If we had never been a band, you would have never been in more pain. I'm sorry…" I said, sobbing fiercely now. She shook her head,

"Don't be sorry, Bill. If I never discovered you… I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here with me, I would have never fallen in love with you. Now I have just told you the whole story… I'd like to show you something." She said, biting her lip. I nodded, trying to hold in my tears. She rolled up the sleeve of her hospital gown, revealing rouge red cuts littering her arm. My heart stopped, all of that because of me.

"That's just what I did to myself… I have to get up to show you the rest from my parents." She pulled the needle out of her arm, and removed the blanket from her body. She pushed herself out of the bed with no struggle at all.

"Now Bill… You said you loved me, and if we start dating you'll see my body anyways… So it won't be weird will it?" Kristina asked me. I shook my head, of course it wouldn't be weird. The only thing I was concerned about right now, was the pain she was going through, and the pain she went through.

"Okay." She whispered, untying her gown. It fell to the ground, and all I saw was humongous scars across her stomach, brown and purple bruises filling her shoulders and her arms. I flinched as she turned her body around, showing me the giant gashes in her back. I'm assuming from the whips her parents had used. Even though they were old, they looked like they had just happened. Every part of her body had some sort of scar or bruise on it, it was terrible. She bent down, pulling her gown back on, and when she was standing straight up again, her face was stained with tears. I instantly went over to her, pulling her tight in my arms.

"It's okay Kristina. Everything's fine now, I'm here… And I'm not leaving. You will never be hurt again. I promise you that." I said, stroking her hair as she squeezed me tighter and tighter.

"Don't let go… Ever." She whispered into my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and laid my cheek on it, saying these words.

"Kristina, I love you too much to let you go."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3.**

Erica-

"Finally! Fresh air!" I squealed while pushing Kristina through the hospital doors in her wheelchair. I don't even know why she needed it, she could walk perfectly. But the stupid doctors insisted she use one. Fucking morons if you ask me.

"E, calm down. It's just air, you could've opened the window in the room."

"Oh yeah, I could've… But I was too busy with Tomi." I said, looking over at him winking. He blushed and looked away. I giggled and returned to look at Kristina. Man her expression was priceless. 'Ew fucking gross' Ahh yeah, that's what it looked like.

"I don't even wanna know, change the subject!" She yelled, closing her eyes.

"Well, why did you take your gown off in the room when it was just you and Bill? Hmm?" I questioned her. I heard Bill clear his throat behind me, so I turned to face him.

"Well? Why?" I said again, this time asking Bill.

"First of all, how did you even know about that?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I heard one of the nurses talking about it. Now, answer the question."

"I can't tell you…" He said, looking down.

"Why not?"

"Because… I promised Kristina I wouldn't tell anyone." He replied, looking at Kristina. God, I loved when they looked at each other. The love in both their eyes was unbelievable. Anyways, back to the subject. I as well, looked at Kristina.

"Why can't he tell me Krissy?" I asked her, pulling the pouty face. It usually always worked on her, but this time, she didn't give in. Which was very strange.

"I can't tell you… At least not right now. I'm sorry E, maybe later."

"Hm… Fine." I said, starting to push her wheelchair to the limo that we'd be taken home in. Me and Bill helped Kristina in, and brought the wheelchair back in the hospital. Once we got back, Bill got strapped in next to Kristina, and she instantly laid her head on his shoulder. They were both asleep together by the time we started driving. They were so adorable, I couldn't even believe it. I knew they'd always look good together, but… I didn't think it would be this perfect. Their faces next to each others was most definitely a match made in heaven. It made me wonder what I looked like next to Tom. He had his arm around me, and occasionally played with my hair. He would never leave me alone. I loved it. I had never imagined I'd be with Tom Kaulitz. He's been my dream boy since I was 16, now, at the age of 18, here I am, sitting next to him, his arm around my shoulders, and he's my boyfriend. Yeah, my boyfriend. He was so nervous when he asked me out, it was soo fucking cute! I was finally in love with someone… No longer in love alone.

Kristina-

God that was a close one. I thought to myself as I snuggled next to Bill in the limo. I almost told Erica right then and there. I really want to tell her, don't get me wrong, I just couldn't 'cause Tom, Georg, and Gustav were all there too. Tonight, that's when I'd tell her, and show her, 'cause she has a problem with believing things like that. Just like what I always told her before we met the guys. 'You're the perfect match for Tom, E! Don't deny it.' I said that so many times, 'cause it was true. She never believed me though, and now… I can tell her, I told you so! Hah, I've always wanted to say that to someones face, but I never got the opportunity. I listened to the sound of Bill's heartbeat, thinking of what he told me before everyone came back to the room. 'My heart only beats for you now.'

Bill-

I felt myself fall into a deep sleep with Kristina in my arms, there's not a more perfect way to fall asleep then that. I knew I'd dream about her before I even got in the limo. I hadn't slept those 3 days, I didn't want to be asleep if Kristina woke up or something. And then, my dream started. Everyone was in fancy clothes, dresses and suits. Bright flowers filled the room in which my dream took place. It wasn't exactly a room though, it was more like… A stage. Everyone was seated in orderly chairs, and I was standing next to Tom, Gustav, and Georg. Just like all the other men, we were wearing suits as well. On the other side of us, were Erica, and two other girls. It was when the music started playing that I realized where this dream took place. A wedding. Then… Walking down the aisle, arms linked with my father, was Kristina. My angel, dressed in a rainbow gown. A gown that looked rather familiar. It was the one she wore to the Halloween dance! Everything was the same as her costume. Except she looked a little bit older. Well of course this was in the future, for she was only 17 at the moment. She couldn't get married yet. The dream continued through the whole ceremony, we said our vows, put the rings on each others fingers, and said 'I do.' And when the priest said, 'You may now kiss the bride.' I woke up from something on my lips. And what do you know? Kristina was kissing me. I laughed, and she pulled back.

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a good dream."

"What about?" She smiled.

"You. What else?" I smiled back, then looked out the window.

"Where are we?" I questioned, looking back at Kristina. Her face was full of sadness.

"My house…" She said, no emotion in her voice. I looked at her with concern.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go." She replied, looking at me, her eyes had pain and misery written all over them. That's when it hit me… I had to go back to Germany soon. She had to go home…

"I don't want you to go either." I said, everything was hitting me now, and I couldn't hold back my tears. Obviously she couldn't either. Oh, neither could Tom and Erica. And if Georg and Gustav had girlfriends who had to go away too, they'd be crying as well. Actually, I think I spotted a tear fall from Gustav's eye. But I'm not sure, everything was blurred from my tears.

"Bill… How are we going to see each other?" Kristina sobbed, snuggling into my chest. I rubbed her back, thinking of what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to bring her and Erica with us, but I'd have to ask Jost. Never mind, fuck Jost, they're coming no matter what.

"Kristina… You and Erica are coming with us to Germany." I declared, and no one could say they can't come. I am not leaving Kristina, not now, never.

"But Bill… We have to ask Jost." Tom sniffled.

"Tom, I don't care what David says, they're coming with us. You know you don't want to leave Erica. And I'm not leaving Kristina." Once I said that, Tom looked at Erica, and nodded."You're right. Girls, go pack. You're coming to Germany."

Jessika-

"Hey Maadee! They're coming, they just got out of some limo!" I yelled. Maadee instantly appeared from around the corner.

"A limo? Why the hell are they in a limo?"

"I'm not sure, but they're walking up the steps right now!" I squealed.

"Hide, hide fast." Maadee whispered to me. I swiftly ran behind the couch, and waited for the door to open. I heard the keys click in the lock, and light filled the room. I looked over at Maadee and nodded. We both jumped from our hiding spots yelling, 'Surprise!' And just as I expected, Kristina jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god! Jessika!" Erica squealed running over to me and squeezing every little inch of air out of my lungs.

"And Maadee!" She yelled going over to Maadee and doing the same thing to her.

"What're you guys doing here? I thought you were in Australia?" Kristina asked, walking over to me, hugging me, not as tight as Erica did of course. No one could beat Erica's hugs. She quickly hugged Maadee, then returned to face me, waiting for my answer.

"We came back yesterday. Thought we'd come over here, but there was no one home. I remembered where the spare key was, so we slept over here last night. Maadee's parents were home, and you know how they are, so she didn't wanna go home." I explained to them. Then I remembered the question I had for them.

"Now since I've answered your question, you have to answer mine. Why did you guys come from a limo?"

"Uhh… Please don't freak out." Erica said, biting her lip.

"Why would we freak out?" Maadee asked from behind me.

"Well, ehrm… You kind of love these boys. We all do."

"TOKIO HOTEL?!?!?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Everyone had their ears covered before I even did, they knew me too well.

"Yeah… Tokio Hotel." Kristina said, slapping her ear.

"What's going on?!" A familiar voice asked. I looked at the door… And I just couldn't contain it.

"GUSTIII!" Before I could run over to him and hug him, Erica walked over to him, whispering something in his ear. I started hyperventilating when he entered the living room.

"Hello Jessika. So I've heard you love me?" He said, smiling. I couldn't speak, I just nodded about a million times before he grabbed my face with his hands, looking into my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Jessika. And by the way, you're unbelievably gorgeous." After that, he let go of my face, and walked out the door. I knew my mouth was hanging wide open. Without any thinking involved, I ran out the door. The cold air rushed over my face, and before I could stop myself, I tackled Gustav to the ground. We both fell with an 'oof.' Luckily he was facing me and not the other way around, otherwise he would need some major plastic surgery.

"Gusti, you're gonna have to learn, that with me, you cannot just say I am unbelievably gorgeous when you're holding my face in your hands, and then just walk away… 'Cause every time you do, I'll run after you and tackle you to the ground mister." I said, grinning afterwards. He smiled back, then spoke some rather amazing words.

"Well… then I think I just might grab your face in my hands, calling you gorgeous and walk away quite a lot."

Kristina-

After Jessika had come back in the house from nearly killing Gustav we told her and Maadee that we were going to Germany with the guys. They freaked out, asking if they could come too. When I had gotten back from asking Bill, they were already packing. Thankfully Bill's answer was yes. We all packed what we needed and somehow fit everything in the limo. We said goodbye to our neighbors, and got strapped into the limo. Jessika by Gustav, Erica by Tom, me by Bill, and Maadee by Georg, those last two, didn't look to happy about being next to each other. Which I didn't understand, Maadee had always loved Georg… But whatever, all I was focused on at that moment, was being next to Bill. He'd kiss me about every 4 minutes, pulling me closer and closer to him every second. I was finally happy. Finally painless. No pain from my scars or bruises, no headache, and my heart was far from broken**.**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4.

Maadee-

This was fucking awkward as shit. Sitting next to Georg was not how I expected it to be. He was as far away from me as possible, his face angered and annoyed. Maybe even a little disgusted, which didn't make me feel to hot. I really love Georg, but this… Was just how it was I guess. Him already hating me, before we even spoke. Whatever, I was sitting in a limo, with Bill, Tom, Gustav, Georg, and of course my friends. We were on our way to the airport, to the private jet that would take us to Germany. That, I was excited about. What fan of Tokio Hotel wouldn't be excited about this? A fake fan, that's who. There was something I realized too… Bill and Kristina occasionally kissed, Kristina never moved away from him, and they were both constantly smiling. Oh there's the couple we said would always happen. Then, I looked at Tom and Erica. Tom's arm wrapped securely around her, twirling her long black hair in his fingers for quite some time. And of course, she had a smile plastered across her face. Yet another couple we said would always happen. Last but not least, Jessika and Gustav. They were the only people talking, well whispering. Jessika would giggle when Gustav leaned into her ear and said something. They were as close together as Bill and Kristina were. Well what's that I ask? That's right, another couple we said would happen. Ta-da! All my friends got who they needed. But not me… Nope. I was alone, and with no one to hold.

Georg-

Stupid Georg, why the hell are you acting like this? You don't even know her. I thought to myself as I tried to stay as far from Maadee as I possibly could. I don't know why, I just couldn't stay near her. I was acting like I hated her or something, I could tell what kind of expression was on my face, and it wasn't pleasant. She was incredibly gorgeous, believe me, but I don't know what my deal was. Kristina had even told me Maadee loved me, but yet I couldn't get near her. Things were getting really weird since Tom and Bill went to that Halloween dance. And I mean really weird.

Kristina-

"Bill?" I whispered, his eyes were shut, so I wasn't sure if he was asleep.

"Yeah, what is it?" He whispered back, opening his stunning brown eyes. I smiled at the sight of them, then remembered what I was going to ask him.

"How much longer 'till we get to the airport?" I yawned, bending my neck to the right so I could pop it. Bill looked out the window real quick and shot his head back to face me.

"We're already here, love." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. Just a little peck though, since we were in the middle of a conversation. If we got to into it, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Okay, but how long will it take to get to Germany?" I asked.

"Hm, maybe about… 7 hours or more."

"Oh shit… I'm probably just gonna sleep most of the time then. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to talk about things with you, but I'm really tired." I said. I did want to talk to him about some really important things, but I'd probably pass out in mid-conversation if I didn't get any rest.

"It's okay Kristina, I think I'll sleep most of the time as well. With you in my arms of course." He whispered the last part to me, and grinned.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Bill."

Tom-

We were already at the airport, still in the limo, but at the airport. Man, time flies by when I'm with Erica.

"Tomi? Can you release your arm for maybe about 6 seconds so I can get unbuckled?" She asked, looking up at me with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course." I said back. I pulled my arm off of her, and she instantly unbuckled her seatbelt. I smiled when she looked at me again, nodding in approval for my arm to return around her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, opening the limo door. Fresh air poured in, giving me the biggest cold chill I ever had. Erica giggled and sweetly replied yes.

"Tom, wait!" Bill whispered, in a loud way. I looked at him confused.

"What is it bro?" I asked him.

"Kristina like… Just fell asleep. Can you help me carry her to the jet?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied, first helping Erica out, then waiting for Bill to get out. I crawled back in the limo, wrapping my arms around Kristina and lifting her up. Light as a feather, Bill could've easily picked her up. I backed my way out of the limo, Bill had his arms out, ready to hold her.

"Dude, you could've gotten her out. She's not heavy at all, she must weigh like… 90 lbs or something." I said, gently setting her in Bill's arms.

"Well, you know how flimsy my arms are. I wasn't sure, and no I'm not calling her fat. She's perfect." Bill said, turning around with Kristina in his arms, walking towards to the jet. I rolled my eyes at him, and spotted Erica at the trunk of the limo. I snuck up behind her, sweeping her up in my arms bridal style.

"Weeee!" She squealed, playfully slapping my cheek.

"You snuck up on me Tomi, it's not nice." She pouted. I smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry, babe. How can I make it up to you?" I asked. She put her finger on her chin in thought. Then her eyes widened and she shrieked,

"Throw me a birthday party next week! I'm turning 19!"

"Okay, a birthday party it is. Any presents you want in particular?" I asked, gently setting her on the ground. She stood in thought for a moment, then smiled a evil smile.

"Oh I have an idea. But you'll have to give it to me after everyone leaves."

Bill-

Me and Kristina were the only ones on the jet. Everyone else was still by the limo, getting all the girls stuff, and just talking. I set Kristina down in a seat, brushing her bangs off her face. I smiled, just looking at her beautiful face. Her breathing was slow and strong, her chest going up and down with every breath. I released my hand from hers, standing up. I turned to get off the jet, but Kristina's tired voice stopped me.

"Bill… Don't leave." She said, just above a whisper. As I faced her, her eyes slid open slightly, revealing the blinding ice blue. I walked back over to her, sitting in the seat next to her. I took her hand in mine, massaging it with my thumb.

"I won't leave." I said, leaning my head back on the seat, turning my neck to the left so I could look into her eyes. She smiled and yawned.

"Love, get some rest. We have a long flight ahead of us. And the whole time… I'll be right here by your side." At that, she nodded, her eyelids drooping down. Mine did as well. Once again, I would dream about her, and our future together.

Jessika-

"Maadee! Get your damn bags out of the trunk already!" I screamed from the jet. Maadee was the only one at the limo, everyone else was in the jet already, and they were all getting impatient. Except Kristina and Bill, they were fast asleep.

"Is she coming yet?" Gusti asked from inside the jet. I walked back up the steps, going over to our seats.

"No, she's still pulling shit out of the trunk. Usually, you'd expect Erica or Kristina to have the most stuff, but nope. It's Maadee." I explained, plopping down in the seat. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He was leaning in to kiss me, when I saw Maadee finally walk in the jet.

"Yes! Now we can go!" I groaned, totally ruining the moment of me and Gusti's first kiss. He laughed anyways, still looking at me.

"Well geez Jessi, I didn't take that long. You're just really impatient." Maadee said, sitting in a seat.

"Nooo, everyone was getting impatient. Ask Erica." Maadee turned to face Erica, who was nodding while Tom played with her hands. God, Tom messed around with her hair, clothes, and now hands. He had some fidgeting issues.

"Well… Whatever, I'm in here now. Let's go."

"Jeff! Time for take off!" Tom yelled from the back. I turned to see Erica's eyes squinting together, and her fingers in her ears. I laughed. Tom had a lot to learn. Never yell when you're next to Erica, normally she'd yell right back. And it wasn't pretty. Right when I turned back to face Gusti, I felt the jet start to move. I made sure my belt was buckled, I didn't really want to fly out of my seat if we hit bad weather. I felt Gustav poke my shoulder, so I turned to see what he wanted. That's when his lips collided with mine for the first time, and I swear my heart literally flew out of my chest.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5.

Bill-

My dream was the same as the last, me and Kristina's wedding, except this time I didn't wake up to her kissing me. I woke up from the jet landing. Roughly, making me feel like my seat belt wouldn't even hold me down. I instantly moved my right arm to the armrest, securely holding it. And my left arm grabbed Kristina's arm. She woke up with a gasp, most likely frightened from my arm roughly grabbing hers. She looked over at me, and I laughed.

"It's okay. We're landing, it's always a little rough and bumpy."

"God, I thought we were crashing." She sighed with relief.

"No no, just landing. Welcome to Germany babe." I said, motioning my hand to the window. She leaned over me, staring through the glass with a ton of interest and excitement in her eyes. I smiled at her amusement, it was something new to her, but something I've had all my life.

"I can't believe this… It's so beautiful." She gasped, her face nearly smashed against the window.

"And once you step off this jet… It will be a million times more beautiful." As I spoke those words, Kristina quickly released her view from the world outside the window, unbuckled her seat belt, and sat on my lap, snuggling into my chest.

"Bill… You've lived here your whole life. It's always been a million times more gorgeous." She whispered, looking up at me, staring into my eyes. I looked back into hers as she smiled. I lifted her closer to me, kissing her sweet lips. Moving perfectly across each other as if they were meant to be together. When we kissed… I swear I didn't have the power to stop, didn't have the control to pull away. It felt like we were kissing for 4 hours when someone coughed.

"Ahem, there is other people on this jet." Maadee said, her face disgusted. Both Kristina and I looked at her, grinning as our lips returned to each other. I heard Maadee groan, her footsteps becoming faint as she most likely exited the jet. After a few more minutes, Kristina pulled away.

"Let's go Bill, everyone else is off the jet already."

"Okay, and once we get all the stuff in the house… We have a concert tonight." I said, actually just remembering it myself.

"Really? Oh and I wanna tell you something." Kristina said, a big smile spread across her beautiful face.

"What is it?"

"I can sing, and write songs." She said, proud. My heart started racing as I realized that she just kept getting better. "Sing for me." I whispered. She didn't hesitate, she started right away. Singing a song I was not familiar with. But I wasn't focusing on that… Her voice was flawless, no cracks. It was like she had been singing for 40 years. And she looked straight at me, no fright to sing in front of me, she probably had no problem singing in front on anyone. The way she controlled her voice was just… amazing. She even held out a note for nearly 20 seconds, I counted. Then, she finished. I wanted more, her voice was beautiful.

"Kristina… That was… So gorgeous." I said, nearly breathless.

"Thank you, I wrote that song too." She grinned. I couldn't believe this. She was for sure the next big thing.

"But don't give all the credit to me Billy. Erica, Jessika, and Maadee are in the band too."

"The band?!" I asked, my mouth dropping open. This was just… way too good to be true.

"Yeah, the band. Our name is Failed Suicide. I came up with it, since I wanted to you know… Kill myself quite a lot, but I always failed too… So yeah. But anyways, Erica plays guitar and back up vocals. Jessika plays drums, and Maadee plays bass and also does back up." After she said that, I realized how ironic it was. Kristina was the lead singer, so was I. Erica was guitar, and so was Tom. Jessika was drums, so was Gustav. Kind of funny actually. That's when it hit me. I had the perfect idea. Failed Suicide was going to be the official opening act for Tokio Hotel.

Tom-

"Babe! Welcome to Germany!" I yelled, putting my arms out showing her my world. She smiled, looking up at the sky. Examining all the buildings around us. I loved how she would stare in fascination, it was so cute. "Tomi, this place is… Fucking amazing!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"We haven't even gotten to the house yet." I said, smiling at her.

"Ahhh! I love it here. I can't wait to see the house!"

"Yeah, and we have our own room. And you'll get a humongous closet all to yourself." I only told her that part right now, 'cause I guessed it'd make her hug me, and I was right. She leaped into my arms, passionately kissing my lips, and taking control. God, she was the first girl who would ever take control with me, and I loved it. How did I possibly find this girl? I couldn't even believe it. She was amazing. Cute, sexy, and gorgeous. All together, I mean… I've never met any girl that I thought was all three of those, and more!

"Hey Tomi? Where's Bill and Kristina?" She asked. I turned around, still holding her in my arms, searching for my brother and his girlfriend. Nowhere in sight. Man, they took forever to get off the jet.

"Bill!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could, since me and Erica were a little ways away from the jet. I saw Erica squint her eyes together, then plug her ears from the corner of my eye as I yelled his name again.

"What is it Tom!?" I heard him yell back.

"Yeah, what is it?! If it's nothing important, shut the fuck up!" Kristina yelled. I heard Erica laugh, and then yell,

"It's nothing Kristina! Go back to giving Bill some head!" When I heard Erica yell that… I could not contain my laughter. I was in tears when Kristina appeared on the steps of the jet.

"I was not giving him head, Erica! But when I do, I'll make sure to let you know!" She yelled, and now I was laughing even more. I think I even heard Bill laughing as well. He had the most obnoxious laugh in the world. He popped up behind Kristina, and just as I expected, he was laughing. Very, very hard.

"Yeah, we'll inform you every time!" Bill yelled to Erica.

"Oh thanks… Now I feel really special!" Erica yelled back, looking at me with a very disgusted look on her face. "Man, I regret yelling that first thing now." She whispered to me, pretending to gag. I nodded in agreement, wrapping my arm around her waist, leading her to the car. Finally, I would get to introduce her to mom.

Jessika-

"There we go, that's the last of my bags." I groaned, dropping my last suitcase in the trunk.

"And that's my last too." Maadee said, easily lifting her last bag off the ground, throwing it in with all our stuff.

"Uh, I think we're gonna need another car for Erica and my things." Kristina said, looking at the mound of bags in the trunk.

"Oh don't worry, there's another car over there." Gusti said, pointing to the right. Everyone turned their heads simultaneously. Yeah, there was a bright blue limo waiting for Kristina and Erica's bags.

"Hey! Why do they get a pretty car for their stuff?" I complained.

"Well… we're fucking rad, and you're not!" Erica laughed, but I could tell she was being completely sarcastic. I laughed back.

"Yeah, just because you can play guitar, sing, and dance, it makes you 'rad'. Oh right. If it wasn't for me, you never would've met Maadee, so that makes me rad, bitch!" I said. It was true, I introduced them. And Maadee has been there for Erica almost as long as Kristina and I have been. So, bam. I'm rad too.

"Oh shut up…" Erica sighed. She hated it when I brought up the fact that she could play guitar, sing, and dance. I think it embarrassed her or something. I don't know why though, she was hella good at all three, and she never acted embarrassed when we did our local shows. But whatever, I was going to drop the subject when Tom spoke, well, more like screamed.

"You can play guitar?!"

"Yes, and she's very good, I might add." Kristina said. She always butted in on a conversation. But she was right. Erica had major skills on the guitar, she taught herself too. Actually, we all taught ourselves the things we could do. Kristina with her singing, she never had any classes or professional help. Erica with her guitar. Maadee with her bass, and me with my drums.

"Erica, why didn't you tell me?!" Tom whined.

"Well… I di--" Bill cut her off.

"And better yet… All the girls are a band! Kristina sang for me, a song she wrote, and she's amazing! Their band is called Failed Suicide." He screeched. Sometimes, he did sound like a girl. But he was still awesome.

"A band?!" Tom, Georg, and Gustav all yelled simultaneously. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. Their faces were all plastered with shock. It was quite hilarious.

Kristina-

"Yes guys, a band. Why are you freaking out?" I asked, confused. They were Tokio Hotel, I didn't see any reason why they'd be surprised that we were a band.

"I didn't think you guys could get anymore amazing!" Tom said.

"Yeah, you were already fucking bad ass!" Gustav stated.

"I mean, geez, keep getting better why don't 'ya?" Both Georg and Bill spoke together. I stared at them bug eyed. "You haven't even heard us as a band yet. You don't know if we're any good." I said, Erica scoffed.

"Oh come on Kristina, you know we're great. Don't even lie."

"Fine, we're alright. But I want to let the guys be the judge of that. They have much more experience with music then our fans and us do." I explained, looking at Bill.

"Well, all I know right now… Is that you have the most beautiful voice in the entire universe. And if your band is as good as your voice, then man… That's one fucking amazing band!" He said, his eyes wide with excitement, and his lips curved into a gorgeous smile.

"Thank you Bill. And when I come to think of it… We are quite amazing for some teenagers who taught themselves everything they know. We only have about 100 fans back home." I said, knowing that wasn't that much compared to how many Bill and his band had, but it was quite a lot to me and the girls.

"Kristina, 100 fans is really good for a small town band like yourself." He said, acting very surprised. I knew that already, but hearing it from him made it a lot more special. "Oh, and if you and the girls don't mind… I'd like Failed Suicide to be the opening act for Tokio Hotel from here on out."

"WHAT?!" Erica and Maadee squealed. And as usual, it was always me and Jessika who were speechless when it came to big news. I'd occasionally drool as well, not too pretty.

"Yes. I know we haven't heard you yet, but you can play for us when we get to the house. We have all the instruments and equipment you need."

"Bill… That is fucking amazing! I love you!" Erica yelped as she tackled him with a bear hug. Bill's eyes were wide, his expression priceless. Erica finally let go after about 2 minutes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your officially my new boy best friend!" She announced, slapping him on the shoulder, which was her way of declaring friendship. The first time we met, that's what she did to me. Well, a few days after we met and got closer to each other.

"Well, okay. I'm proud to be your boy best friend." Bill said, chuckling. "Anyways, how many songs do you guys have?" Tom asked, walking in between Erica and Bill. Erica looked up at him, not knowing the answer. I was the only one who knew exactly how many songs we had. Since I was the one who wrote them all, and kept all the sheets with me.

"We have 16, but I'm currently writing 3 more." I answered for Erica, and even her face was stunned. They all stared at me with disbelieve. Jessika and Maadee included. But especially Bill. "Kristina, that's a lot! How long have you guys been a band?"

"Hm, about 5 months or so." I said, nodding my head.

"Wow… In 5 months, I had only written 8 songs."

That surprised me. Writing songs was really easy for me, apparently, it ran in my blood. But singing didn't, just writing. So I'm not sure how I got my singing voice, 'cause obviously, I was the best singer all my friends had ever heard. No training, or professional classes, just me in my room, singing into my hairbrush.

"Okay! So we should head out now, don't you think?" Gustav asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, yeah. We should." Bill said, staring at me with interest. Like I was a new organism just being found. He smiled, then turned to get in the car. I followed after him, thinking about how my life would be from here on out. Living with Bill, and the guys. With Erica, and the girls. My band, Failed Suicide, being the opening act for Tokio Hotel. My life, was the dream I always had come true. I hope I never wake up.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6.

Bill-

I was about to have a spaz attack as the car started on it's way to the house. I couldn't wait to introduce Kristina to my mom, and step-dad. Jost as well. Then I could hear the girls all together as a band. I was freaking out. I planned on marrying this girl, hopefully mom would like her. My mind spinning, a little yawn filled my ears. I looked down to see Kristina burrowing her face into my shirt. She was always so tired, it was adorable. And I loved when she laid on my chest, pulling on my shirt occasionally, tickling my neck. The way she made me feel was… Magical. Giving me chills every time we touched. I was in love with her, no doubt about it. I continued to look down at her face, twirling her blonde hair in between my fingers feeling each silky smooth strand. Her eyes fluttered open and stared straight into mine. I smiled as I felt her fingers brush across my neck, and she grinned knowing that she would win the tickle fight that was about to take place. I removed my hand from her hair, reaching to her lower back. Tickling it as much as I could before she sat on my lap, moving her fingers across my stomach. We were giggling so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. My breathing was heavy and her face was turning pink. She would usually always win, so I used my secret weapon. Since I had longer nails, I could tickle her better then she could me. My nails slowly traced her spine, and she just couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Her mouth burst open in a fit of laughs, and her eyes started to water. She shot her arms up.

"Okay! I surrender!" She squealed, eyeliner streaked down her rosy cheeks.

"Finally, I won!" I announced.

"Oh, just this time Billy. Next time, I'll get you."

"Hm, we'll see." I whispered, smirking. It was then, that I realized Tom and Erica had really annoyed looks on their faces. I stared at them, and Kristina looked at me confused. She turned to them as well, now knowing what I was staring at. Erica blinked a few times, then slapped Tom in the arm.

"They're done." I heard her whisper in his ear. He shook his head, and laughed.

"Bill, I know you love her and all, but at least have tickle fights where we can't hear your obnoxious laughter man."

"Oh shut up, you have the same laugh as me, it's just deeper." I replied. Kristina climbed off my lap, and sat next to me again.

"Whatever, just no tickle fights around us." Tom sighed. I was still looking his way, but I could feel Kristina's eyes staring at me. I could tell her lips were curved into a little smile as well. I grinned, still facing Tom, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He mumbled, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Oh, nothing." I said, fidgeting with my thumb nail, then turning to face Kristina. Just as I thought, she was staring straight at me, with a cute little smile.

"Hi." She whispered, biting her rose red lips. I couldn't resist. I swiftly said hi back, and pulled her face to mine, our lips colliding. I heard both Erica and Tom groan, but I didn't care. I didn't have the power to pull away from her lips. They were literally, like heaven and everything good in the world all together. Every sweet taste of candy meshed together. The fragrance of all flowers mixed. I can't explain it. Her tongue inched it's way into my mouth, wiggling, as usual. She'd always do that, and it would tickle so much. I laughed, biting her lower lip. I heard a slight moan escape her throat. And of course, right when we were really getting into it, Tom interrupted us.

"Bill, dude… Really? We do not want to witness you guys practically having sex."

Kristina-

"Yeah, Kristina… It is rather disturbing. Wait until we get to the house, you'll have a room, which hopefully has sound proof walls and a load of locks on the door." Erica said, pursing her lips to hide her giggles, 'cause she knew it would be her and Tom who would need sound proof walls.

"Shut up E." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. "WHOA!" Bill yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Hold out your tongue again." He said, leaning in close to my mouth. I did as he told me, and slowly pushed my tongue past my lips. I gasp escaped his lips, and he took my tongue in between his fingers. After about 3 seconds, I guessed what he was looking at. My 4 tongue piercing's. Yes, four. I kinda went overboard. I wondered how he didn't already know. My tongue has been in his mouth, he should've been able to feel them or something of that sort.

"Bill…" I mumbled, since he was still holding my tongue in his fingers, examining it intently. Maybe wondering how I possibly got four of them. My answer to that was quite simple, get one a year. But four was as high as I was going for the tongue.

"Sorry Kristina, it's just very fascinating to me. And I didn't know you had your tongue pierced, four times at that!" He said, gently putting my tongue back in my mouth, which was now really dry and scratchy. I also realized I had drool dripping down my chin. So totally not embarrassing at all. I quickly wiped it away before Bill noticed and smiled to cover it up.

"You're so cute." Bill smiled, his finger brushing against my cheek. I sighed, my heart racing just from the simple touch of his finger. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Words caught in my throat. Head spinning, yeah, he was literally making me go crazy.

"Oh my god! We're home bro!" Tom's voice roared. My heart leapt out of my chest as I looked out the window. I knew it, their house was like a mansion. But a lot cooler then I imagined. But what I was really freaking out about, was that I got to meet Bill's mom and step-dad, and David. Another thing that was pretty exciting was that… This was my new home.

Tom-

"Tomi! Tommmmm! I'm freaking out!" Erica squealed, her arms squeezing around me tighter, forcing the air out of my body. Quite frankly, I was freaking out myself. I really hoped my mom would like Erica. I had a different feeling with this girl, I didn't want to be with her for just one night or two, no. I wanted to be with her my whole life. I had just met her a few days ago, but man… She was unbelievable.

"Calm down, baby. It's gonna be perfect."

"I hope so, I just really want your parents to like me." She said.

"You know, adults really never like me. Think I'm too weird and loud." Her head fell to my shoulder, and she snuggled closer to me.

"Erica…" I said, lifting her chin up with my finger, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I love that your different then other girls. I love that you're a little loud sometimes, and you do stuff out of the ordinary. I really love that. You're also different in another way… The way I feel about you… It's different then the way I've felt about other girls. Babe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, smiling sincerely. Her eyes twinkled, liquid escaping from them. Sparkling tears streaming down her face and staining her rosy cheeks.

"Tom… I love you. And I can't believe you feel the same way… You were my biggest fantasy. And now… You're no longer fiction, your non-fiction. Heh, I'm cheesy, I know."

"Yet another thing to love." I whispered to her, tapping her nose gently, causing her to flinch. She giggled, and poked my nose in return. This continued until Bill pulled on my arm, telling me we had to get out of the car 'cause mom was waiting. I looked at Erica, who's face was now blank, scared. I quickly kissed her lips, then whispered in her ear.

"She'll love you babe. And if she doesn't, we'll run away together."

Bill-

"Mom… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend… Kristina. Kristina, this is my mom." I said as I helped Kristina get fully out of the car. She adjusted her position and smiled to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kaulitz." She said, putting her hand out for my mom to shake. But instead, she wrapped her arms around Kristina.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Kristina." She said, pulling away from her.

"Pardon me, but I can already tell you're going to be an amazing member of this family. And the look on my sons face right now, I've never seen it before. Thank you dear." She said, tears falling from her eyes. I smiled at her, I was so glad she liked Kristina. I could tell they'd get along great.

"Well, I love Bill, so much. And I do plan on becoming part of this family, in the future of course." Kristina smiled, and when she spoke those words, my heart raced. 'And I do plan on becoming part of this family.' Wow, I was looking at my future wife here. I couldn't imagine it being anyone else, but her. Now, it was time to introduce her and the girls to Jost, and have a listen to Failed Suicide, the new opening act for Tokio Hotel. With one of the most amazing vocalists I have ever heard, in my entire 20 years.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7.

Kristina-

Man, Simone was so nice, and she actually liked me. Wewt! I could tell she was going to be an amazing mother-in-law someday. Even though I'd probably just think of her as a plain out mom, since my real mother was, well… Yeah, you know. Anyways! After Tom had introduced Erica to Simone, who seemed to take a liking in E as well, Bill lead me into the house, showing me everything. He told me that Jost would be in tomorrow to listen to Failed Suicide, so we had a day to spend together. We entered a room which looked to be a game room of some sort. He rambled on about the Xbox and how I couldn't play it 'cause Georg would probably kill me. My eyes wandered to an orange door, a room which Bill hadn't shown me yet. His eyes caught mine, and instantly knew what I was staring at.

"Oh… I was saving that room for last… But since you've spotted the bright door, I'll show you now." He smiled, taking my hand, and leading me to the door, it's contents still unknown.

"Babe… Close your eyes." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I shrugged my shoulder away from him, nodding, and snapping my eyes shut. I heard a click, assuming he had opened the door. Bill tugged on my arm, telling me to walk forward. I obeyed him, hoping I wouldn't trip on anything. His hand released it's grasp around mine, and he told me to open my eyes. The very moment I did, I grinned so big, it probably took up my whole entire face. In front of me, was a giant bed, bright green blankets, orange pillows, and yellow sheets. On top of all that, was a rather large penguin plushie. I turned to Bill, his face was bright with a big smile, his eyes gleaming down at me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and pulled his lips to mine. My heart started to flutter, so before I passed out, I pulled away. I smiled at him, then squealed, turning to the bed and running towards it. I flung my body and landed softly on the thousands of pillows, squeezing the penguin with all my strength.

"I knew you'd love this, especially the penguin, since they're your favorite." Bill said, who was now crawling towards me on the bed. I could tell my eyes were wide, and my mouth was slightly hanging open. My heart sped up as he approached me. Closer, closer, closer… Until I couldn't resist. I tackled him and our lips collided once again. His hands slid over my back, then slowly creeped up my shirt, running over my scars. But he didn't wince away, he acted like they weren't even there, which made me feel a lot better. I was scared it might disgust him, even though he'd already seen them, he'd never felt them before. I pushed my body against his, molding perfectly into his curves. My breathing was starting to get heavy as his hands reached the back of my bra. Before he un-did the hook, he pulled away from my lips, his eyes asking for approval. I nodded, biting my lip. I knew what was going to happen, and yes I was scared. But I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else but Bill. I knew he would stop if I told him too, I trusted him with my life. He smiled and brought his lips to mine again, snapping off my bra with no struggle. I shivered as he traced my spine with his fingers, when I did, he squeezed me tighter, pulling me closer. Before we got farther, I whispered into his ear.

"Think we should close the door first, and lock it?"

"Good idea." He said. I climbed off of him, and he walked over to the door. As he was locking it, I pulled my shirt over my head, and finished removing my bra. A chill ran down my back as the cold air hit it, Bill laughed at me and walked back over to the bed. Before he got back on, I said.

"Hey, my upper half is revealed, now it's your turn." I smirked as he removed his shirt, his utterly sexy tattoos catching my eyes. "Lose the pants." I whispered, nibbling on my lower lip. He nodded, unbuckling his belt, pants falling swiftly to the ground. I gasped when I saw his underwear.

"You're wearing your Bill undies!" I remember when I first saw a picture of them.

"Not for long." He winked. And the rest of the night… Was like a dream.

Bill-

I opened my eyes to reveal a beauty I still couldn't believe was mine, her eyes peacefully shut, and her face calm. My beautiful Kristina, in a deep sleep, exhausted from the activities that took place last night. I too, was rather tired. I smiled at her face, and stretched my arms over my head, a big yawn escaping my mouth. I shifted myself off the bed, not moving the blankets so Kristina wouldn't be disturbed. I sleepily walked over to my closet, my shoulders slumped as I clicked open the snow white doors. I delved for a pair of boxers and pants until my eyes caught sight of some. I slipped on the clothes and returned to the bed, which was a terrible mess. The penguin plushie was thrown across the room, face down in a corner. All the pillows, except one, were sprawled all over the room, the biggest and brightest one lay under Kristina's head. I bent down to pick up each pillow, and set them down on the edge of the bed. I lifted the penguin over my head and set it in Kristina's arms. She adjusted herself so her arms went around the plushie. I smiled at how adorable she was. I decided not to wake her yet, she needed a good rest. I kissed her forehead gently, then walked to the door, unlocking it. Cold air flew in, and I swiftly left the room, closing the door without a sound. I made my way through the game room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of waffles and eggs filled the room, making my mouth water.

"Hey, what did you get up too last night?" Tom asked from the table, his mouth full. He grinned at me, already knowing that answer. I rolled my eyes at him, and stuck out my tongue. He laughed and returned to his waffle.

"Usually it's me who's getting busy, but nope, E wants her birthday gift to be sex, so I'll wait."

"Oh really, I bet you can't last that long." I laughed.

"I will last that long, anything for Erica."

"Oh, hey honey. Where's Kristina this morning?" My mother asked from behind me, putting her hand on my shoulder, trying to get past."She's asleep, and I didn't want to wake her." I said, sitting down next to Tom as my mom placed a plate full of food in front of me. I picked up the fork and began to dissemble the waffle, dipping each piece in the puddle of syrup.

"Oh. Well, from what your brother told me… You should be very tired too." She giggled, smiling at me. I choked on the eggs in my mouth, glaring at my brother, raising my eyebrows at him. He quickly looked away and down at his food.

"It's okay Bill. I would've guessed that you guys were having sex." My mom said, flipping the eggs that were left on the pan.

"Mom." I groaned.

"We haven't been having sex. Last night was our first time, and her actual first time." At that, Tom's milk shot out of his mouth. A classic spit take.

"She was a… Virgin!?" He yelled. I tightly closed my eyes and massaged my temples with my thumbs.

"Tom… Even you were a virgin once." I whispered, trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah, so? But you never fucked me, now did you." He didn't really ask me, he stated it. "So! How was she?!"

"Tom Kaulitz! Leave your brother alone!" My mom yelled, threatening him with the spatula.

"You're acting like a 10 year old." She returned to the pan, plopping the remaining eggs in a bowl.

"Hmm, good morning." Kristina yawned from the doorway. I shot out of my chair, sweeping her up in my arms. I hugged her tight, and kissed her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She giggled, playfully pushing me away. I smiled, taking her hand, leading her to a chair. "Oh my god… WAFFLES?!" She shrieked, her face instantly lighting up. I laughed as my mom handed her a plate.

"Yup, waffles. My own homemade recipe, the boys love 'em." She said as Kristina's hand shot to the fork, ripping apart the waffle. Completely mutilating it. It was in shreds by the time I finished mine.

"Mother?! More waffle!" I ordered, pouting my lips forward.

"Bill, you are a 20 year old man… Act like it." She stated.

"But… Future mommy-in-law! Billy finished his waffle and I don't want to share mine!" Kristina squealed. I looked at her, I was so glad she acted like me… If she didn't… I wouldn't be dating her in the first place. I could be my complete self around her.

"Okay my little 5 year olds… I'll make more waffles." Mom said, popping two more into the toaster. I grinned in triumph, turning to Kristina who was downing the last of her eggs. She stopped in mid-chew, her eyes wide, staring directly at me. "Stop staring at me like I'm insane!" She pouted. I smiled, squeezing her hand tighter.

"But you are insane… Don't change that. You're completely perfect the way you are. I love you Kristina." I whispered into her ear.

"And about you… Oh, there's no words that could explain you my dear. But I love you too Billy Boo." She grinned, her index finger poking my nose. It was then, that I realized, this girl… Was my other half. My true love, my soul mate. My one and only. The love of my life. I simply could not live without this woman, and I couldn't wait until I proposed to her.

Kristina-

"Bill, could you get your little tush over here? I have a question!"

"What is it? And I don't appreciate you calling my tush little." Bill said, walking out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Well, it is little, but I still love it. Anyways, my question."

"Yeah. What?"

"When is Jost gonna get in?" I questioned him, pulling on my zebra skinnies. I clicked the buttons together, and awaited his answer.

"Oh, he called while I was in the bathroom. He said he'll be here in about 20 minutes or so, and that he's really looking forward to hearing your band. Hey, that reminds me! Are Erica, Jessika, and Maadee awake yet?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I only saw Tom in the kitchen. And I think I saw Gustav walk by, but I didn't see the girls. Want me to go find them?" I asked, adjusting my studded belt, making sure it looked just right.

"Sure. You won't get lost will you? I didn't get to show you the entire house, 'cause…" He smiled, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Billy, I won't get lost. I can find my way around." I said, patting his shoulder. He quickly leaned down and pecked my lips and returned to the bathroom. I stood for a few seconds then left the room. It wasn't until now that I realized how big this house was. Even the hallway was humongous. There was various objects on the walls, all sorts. Awards, platinum, and gold CD's, tour posters, a load of stuff. I made my way down the hall, to where Bill had said Tom's room was. And I assumed Erica would be in there if she was still asleep. I gently knocked on the door, and I heard some shuffling beyond it. After about 2 seconds, the door cracked open to reveal Erica's un-made up face. It had been a long time since I'd seen her without make up, and she was still gorgeous without it.

"Hey E. Jost is gonna be here in like 15 minutes, you should get ready."

"Really? Okay, yeah. I'll meet you in the living room in like… 10 minutes?"

"Perfect. Hey, do you know where Maadee and Jessika are?" I asked, before she pulled her face back in the room.

"Um, yeah. I think Jessika is in the game room with Gustav. And I'm pretty sure Maadee is in the… Garden or something." She said.

"Thanks. Okay, so I'll go tell them, and you get ready.""Okie dokes, Krissy." Erica said, closing the door. I put my hands in my back pockets, and turned to where the game room was. Took me about 1 minute to find Jessika and Gustav playing rock band together. They were laughing as they played Monsoon. I couldn't help but laugh along, Gustav slamming on the drums as hard as he could, and Jessika trying to sing along but couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Jost is gonna be here in about 15 minutes Jess."

"Oh, okay. That gives us enough time to do some more songs right? Well, I'll meet you in the living room in a few."

"That's perfect. See you later." I said, leaving them to have their game time. Now, I had to find the garden. I had no idea where the backyard of this house was, Bill never showed me anything like that. I was down the stairs and standing blank faced in the kitchen when Simone came in.

"Kristina? What are you doing? You look very lost." She said, concern spreading across her face.

"Oh, I'm just looking for… The garden, I guess? Erica told me that Maadee was there."

"Yes dear, I saw her just a little while ago, I think she was sketching a flower or something. The garden is just out that door, well not just out the door. The backyard is, but it's not too hard to find the garden after that." Simone chuckled, gently setting a china plate in the sink.

"Thanks Simone."

"Hey, I give you permission to call me mom now. I know you and Bill will marry soon, so feel free."

"Really? Thank you, that's great." I laughed.

"Thanks mom." I said, smiling, then turning to the door she pointed too. I opened it and the sunlight was insanely bright. My eyes had to take a minute to adjust to the change. I saw Maadee sitting on a stone bench, leaning over a small pond with a few lily pads floating in it. She had her sketch book in her hand, and the pencil she never let out of her sight. I would always call her crazy, but then I realized I always carried my writing pencil with me at all times. And whenever I had a bag or purse with me, I'd have my journal with me as well. I walked over to her, trying not to make any noises with my feet so I wouldn't interrupt her drawing. She'd do the same for me if I was writing out here.

"Hey Maadee."

"Oh, hey Kristina." She said, turning her head for a split second, then returning her gaze to the sketch pad.

"Jost will be here soon. We're all meeting in the living room in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, let me just finish this drawing, then I'll be in there."

"Kay, see you." I walked away from Maadee, and made my way back in the house. I had no idea, that in a few minutes my life would change, yet again.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8.

Erica-

I swear to god, if I can't find my stupid leopard skinnies I will kill someone! My clothes were scattered all over the floor, shirts mainly on the bed, pants on the couch, and everything else just… Everywhere. A knock on the door obstructed the silence.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice raising higher.

"It's Tom."

"Oh, babe, hold on a sec." I replied, trying to throw everything back in my suitcase and closet. I ran over to the door when mostly everything was back in place, and unlocked it. I guess Tom heard the click, because right when I did, he opened the door, nearly hitting me in the face.

"E, Jost is here. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Well, I would've been down there like… 5 minutes ago, but I can't find my leopard skinnies. Do you have any idea where they are?" I turned back to the bed where my suitcase lay with clothes hanging out of the sides. Still my pants were nowhere in sight.

"Um, I think Jessika borrowed them, she's kind of wearing some leopard ones. What color are they?"

"They're pink and green." I said, getting infuriated. Why would Jessika borrow them without asking? She knew I hated that.

"Yeah, the ones she's wearing are pink and green too."

"Ugh!" I groaned plopping back on the bed. I turned my head to the side to see a pair of polka dotted skinnies and decided I'd wear them instead.

"Well, whatever. I'll wear these. But after we play for Jost, I'm gonna murder Jess."

"Have fun with that." Tom laughed, leaving the room so I could finish getting changed. My pants were on and now I needed a belt. Ah, perfect. There was one right in front of me laying on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, and swiftly pulled it through the loops. Ta-da! I was finally ready. Make up was finished, and hair. Clothes and accessories as well. Time to play for Jost. Wow, I was shaking, this was getting intense. After taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door and slowly walked down the hallway, trying to take in what was about to happen. Well, what might happen. Hopefully Jost will like us, and sign us. That would be so amazing. Failed Suicide the next big thing? My oh my, I could just imagine it. I had found my way into the living room and all standing in a circle were Kristina, Maadee, Jessika, Bill, Tom, Gustav, Georg, Simone, and the one and only… David Jost.

"Finally E! You take forever." Kristina said, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Well, are you girls ready? Jost doesn't have that long. Right?" Bill said, raising his eyebrows at Jost.

"Yeah, right. I have to catch a flight in 2 hours. Bill told me you already have songs written. Is that correct?"

"Yes, yes that is correct and we're going to perform 2 of them for you. If that's okay?" Kristina asked, releasing her arms from around me.

"Sure, but you could do more then that if you'd like. I bet you could fit 10 into the time you have. I hear you have 16 songs already written? That's quite a lot for the time you girls have been a band." Jost said, his eyes were wide. Maybe he was as excited as we were. Looking for new talent or something, and maybe we looked very interesting and unique. 'Cause we weren't exactly what you'd say to be normal.

"Yup, 16 songs is correct." Kristina replied.

"And you're the only one who writes them? No one else?"

"Well, they all help a little when I'm stuck on something." She said to Jost, nodding.

"Okay, that's good. I like it when the other band members help write the songs, and it's not just one person, 'cause then you get a little taste of each member. Anyways, I think we should get started on the songs, I'm really anxious to hear you girls." Jost said, heading to the room which Tom had told me was the recording studio.

"We're all anxious here, David. None of us have heard the girls as a band yet, I've only heard Kristina sing." Bill added, as he took Kristina's hand and smiled down at her. I couldn't help but sneak a little smile on my face when I looked at them, still not over how cute they were.

"Yes, you mentioned that earlier on the phone Bill. And how amazing she is. Oh, Kristina, do you happen to have a lyrics book with you, so we could follow along as you sing?" Jost asked her, and I already knew she did. She always carried it with her, it was one of her most prized possessions, never left her side.

"Yeah, I do." She said, reaching into the bag on her shoulders, pulling out her journal that was littered with Bill's name and Tokio Hotel lyrics. I caught Bill smile a little bit out of the corner of my eye as he saw his name in big 3D letters with a heart next to it. "Thank you. Now let's get started." Jost smiled, grabbing the journal out of her hands.

"Yay!" Maadee and Jessika squealed in unison. All I wanted to do right now, was scream at the top of my lungs, but I knew if I did, I'd make everyone in this room go deaf. And that wouldn't be good. We all followed Jost into the recording studio. Me the last in the room, Kristina was already by the microphone, Bill helping her get it on properly. Jessika sitting at the drums, twirling the sticks in her hands. And Maadee strapping the bass around her shoulders. I made my way over to the guitar, which I recognized to be one of Tom's.

"I'm letting you use mine. I thought you might like that." Tom said, walking up to me with a grin on his face.

"Yes, it's amazing. Thankyou Tomi." I said, kissing his lips then picking up the guitar with ease. After getting it on, Tom's smile grew even bigger.

"Perfect." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Tom, come on. We're ready to hear them play now." Bill said, pulling on Tom's shirt, tugging him out of the room. He closed the door, and sat down in a seat next to Bill.

"Whenever you're ready girls." Jost said through the speaker thing. I never did learn the name of it. I laughed to myself, but stopped when Kristina leaned over to me.

"We're gonna play 'Scream and shout' first. Okay girls?" She asked, turning away from me to look at Maadee and Jessika for approval. They both nodded and Kristina turned back to me. I nodded and smiled to her, and she returned to facing Bill through the glass. Jessika hit her drum sticks together three times and Maadee started playing her part, then me, and Kristina soon after.

_I've ran, I've walked_

_Dodged the people in my way_

_I've ran, I've walked_

_Through all of these days_

_Standing strong and tall was my life goal_

_Everyone trying to break me down_

_Everyone trying to steal my invisible crown_

_I've walked, I've ran_

_Across this world_

_I've walked, I've ran_

_And I haven't broken yet_

_Run with me and you will see_

_How hard my life has to be_

_But yet I still_

_Don't…_

_Scream and shout!_

_I don't, scream and shout!_

_I've tried, but I've failed_

_My lungs always give out_

_You may be scared, and un prepared_

_But please don't…_

_Scream and shout! _

_You'll take your own breath away_

_Save it for the right moment_

_When you have a reason to_

_Scream and shout!_

_We've all had our struggles_

_But we've made it through_

_Please don't give up_

_Don't follow your heart_

_Lead yourself_

_Do what you want!_

_Don't listen to others say you're wrong_

_Don't follow your mind_

_Lead yourself_

_Do what you want!_

_Feel free to…_

_Scream and shout!_

_Sometimes it helps you_

_Do it at the right times_

_But not too much_

_Scream and shout!_

_Unless it hurts_

_Scream to me your dreams_

_Shout to me your fears_

_I'll help you through_

_(I'll help you through)_

_Don't follow in his or her footsteps_

_Make your own imprints on the sand_

_Lead yourself_

_Hold your own hand_

_Scream and shout!_

_Scream it loud!_

_Scream to world, what your all about_

_Shout to me_

_What you believe_

_Shout it out!_

_Shout it, as loud as you can_

_Lead yourself_

_But follow what you scream and shout._

I play the last notes on Tom's guitar, fading out. I smile over at Kristina, her eyes are gleaming, it always happens after she sings. She has a really strong passion for it. I look up at the guys faces. All their eyes were wide, Bill and Tom's mouths were hanging open, and Jost's was nearly on the control panel. I swear they might pass out any second. I had no idea we were that good of a band, I knew we were decent, but geez. These guys had heard all types of bands and music, and they were totally shocked with us.

"Girls… I don't even need to hear another song to sign you. You're literally… The best talent I've heard ever since Tokio Hotel." Jost said. If I was holding any other guitar right now, I would've dropped it. The words Jost said were just… Crazy insane. 'The best talent since Tokio Hotel?' Oh my… God! I thought to myself, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. All my breath had caught in my throat. I looked over at Kristina again, who was now crying, but smiling at the same time. Jessika was just sitting there, probably amazed at the words Jost had just said. And Maadee had her arms dangling like they were noodles, something that happened to her when she was shocked.

"Kristina, your voice is even more amazing with the girls playing the music. I didn't think you could get any better, but geez babe. You're just… Wow." Bill said, his eyes still wide in shock. It was then that I realized Gustav and Georg were also still bug eyed. Now, I was officially freaking out. It took some real talent to make the four boys of Tokio Hotel stay shocked for nearly five minutes.

"Bill, I am a girl that is full of surprises. You'll get used to it someday." Kristina said, her tears of happiness starting to become less and less noticeable.

"I don't think I'll ever get used too it. I like being surprised." Bill said, his smile shining through the glass. I could just imagine how Kristina was feeling right now.

Kristina-

I had no idea Failed Suicide would shock the guys this much. We had some talent, sure. But we weren't far as good as they were. And Bill was so sweet saying he'd never get used to my surprises. Everyone else, boys I mean, I've known always got used to my weird shocking things. Actually, they got annoyed by them really. See, most of the guys I hung out with liked me, and I never had an interest in any of them. So, they just walked away when I started being my complete self around them. I could tell right away from that, that they never really liked me truly. I only had 3 friends now that were guys. One was gay, and the others were bi-sexual, so yeah, that's why they're still my friends. Not including Tom, Gustav, and Georg of course, I had no idea I'd ever be friend them.

"Well, since you like being surprised… I'll continue to surprise you in a number of ways." I smiled back at Bill, who was now lifting himself out of his chair, and entering the room.

"Please do that." He said, coming over to me, and embracing me in his arms.

"I will. Just for you, and only for you." I giggled, for Bill was gently tickling my lower back.

"Thankyou very much… Gorgeous." He said, a pause after the thank you very much, then BAM, right in my ear… Gorgeous. I couldn't help but utter a rather large smile, even if I did strongly disagree with the word gorgeous going with me, Bill made me actually feel gorgeous. He made me feel a load of things. Unique, special, beautiful, amazing, cute, important, like I finally have a reason in this life. He made me feel alive.

Tom-

I couldn't believe it. Erica… With my guitar… The sound… The amazing music that came from her playing… Oh, my god. It was just… Incredible. Indescribable. I mean, DAMN. And the girls, as a band, shit… They were literally one of the best I've heard. Which was really rare, there wasn't that many all girl bands out there that were actually good. Failed Suicide blew me away. They weren't just good, they were fucking extraordinary. Jost already said he didn't even need to hear them do another song to sign them, which meant they'd be the opening act for Tokio Hotel on our tour. Now that, that, is literally amazing. I'd be able to be with Erica every single day, spend every moment possible with her. This girl was making me go crazy, I've never ever felt like this. Like my heart would just fly out of my chest when I was near her, or it would stop, but beat as fast as it possibly could at the same time. She made me feel… Like a better person. And believe me, no one has ever come close to making me feel like that.

"Tomi wommi bear! Would you like to hear us do another song?" Erica squealed, her arms tightening around me as she spoke each word.

"Uh, do you really need to ask me? Of course! And I'm pretty positive Bill would like to hear another as well. Oh and little Gustav over there would too. Georg?" I asked, moving Erica's body along with mine as I turned to face Georg. His face with that, 'Seriously need to ask?' look. I took that as he'd like to hear another. And it was completely obvious that Jost would love to hear another song.

"Okie dokes. Kristina, which song shall we play next?" Erica asked, turning her body to Kristina.

"Uh, how about… Save Me?" Kristina asked her, even though she was really asking all the girls. Jessika was already nodding, as was Maadee. Erica also nodded and returned to my guitar, strapping it on again. I smiled at her, and left the room, Bill following after me, the biggest smile ever plastered across his face. It grew larger once Kristina started to sing again. She had a rather unique voice, sounded like nothing I've ever heard before, in a really good way of course.

_Oh, I'd bet you'd see me for_

_Nothing but me_

_I'd tell you I'd_

_Always be there, by your side_

_Promise you, I'd never leave_

_As long as you're with me_

_I could shine so bright_

_During the night_

_I'd be like a shooting star_

_Flying through the sky_

_You'd make me feel_

_So alive_

_If only you'd_

_Save me_

_Find me, save me from the dark_

_I'm all alone_

_And with no one to hold_

_Save me, my heart will soon_

_No longer beat_

_It's breaking at every sunset_

_The sunrises to a new day_

_A day that maybe you'll find me and_

_Save me_

_It's the wish I've had for_

_So long, just to belong_

_You'd pull me closer_

_And never let me go_

_Smile with me_

_My true heart will show_

_It'll beat strong and pure_

_So much faster then before_

_But only if you_

_Save me_

_Find me, save me from the dark_

_I'm all alone_

_And with no one to hold_

_Save me, my heart will soon_

_No longer beat_

_It's breaking at every sunset_

_The sunrises to a new day_

_A day that maybe you'll find me and_

_Save me_

_Oh, if only you could see me_

_Maybe then I could be_

_Your one and only_

_Forever_

_The end_

They finished out another song, and I still couldn't believe this. How did me and Bill possibly run into two girls at a Halloween dance, fall in love with them, find out they had two friends, and Gustav fell in love with one of them (not sure about Georg and Maadee, they like, hated each other) then, we discovered that they were all a band, and they totally rocked! I mean, seriously. Come on, I've never heard an all girl band, this good.

"Bill… These girls have a record deal. And they will be the opening act for Tokio Hotel from here on out." Jost said, as he shook his head a few times, then blinked rapidly. Bill nodded, still staring at Kristina in awe. I looked over at Erica, her eyes were shimmering so bright, I swear they were like mini suns. At that moment, I realized I had to propose to this girl, soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9.

Bill-

Failed Suicide, was an official band. Kristina had been crying for nearly an hour. She was so happy, her smile shining like a shooting star. Her eyes twinkling with the moisture from her tears. She was still clinging to me, her delicate little hands clutching my shirt.

"Bill, I still can't believe this. You've made all my dreams come true…" Kristina said, her voice small.

"All? I thought this was the only one so far?" I asked, confused.

"No, silly Billy. There is so many more." She said, looking up at me. A smile in her eyes, and one spreading across her lips. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous she was.

"Like, for example… One of my dreams was to be with you. Another was to finally be truly happy. To feel gorgeous. To move to Germany. To show Danielle that she could be with Tom, and many more." She said, flicking a tear from her cheek with her pinky.

"And I'd like to thank you for that." She added, then smiled again. Even though I should be the one thanking her. I was seriously on the edge of suicide before I met her. Even though, she told me she was as well. We were both on the same page, and when we found each other, the beginning of a new book began. And this book, was much better then our last.

Kristina-

It was our first gig as an official band, and I was so excited. I couldn't contain it any longer. In about 4 minutes, Failed Suicide would go on stage. David had already advertised us, with clips of our music, and a lot of people bought tickets for the show. It was really, unbelievable. They came just because they heard snippets of our songs, that must mean we attract people easily.

"Kristina, you ready?" Erica said, appearing from the corner. She had gone all out for tonight, well I had as well, but she never got this dolled up. Maybe it was also because, Tom was gonna propose to her tonight. She didn't know, but she always got a feeling when things that big were gonna happen. He had told me two days ago, exactly how he was gonna do it. It was really sweet and romantic. I was actually jealous. You see, me and Bill have been together for 3 months now, so have Erica and Tom. Same with Gustav and Jess. Also, Georg and Maadee started dating 1 month ago. Shocker. But, I was really hoping Bill would propose soon. Tom told me he would, but he just hasn't yet. I wanted to get married to him, since I was 18 now, and I told him when I turned 18, I wanted to get married. Anyways, I was really happy for E. And Tom. They're gonna be together forever, I can tell.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied.

"Well, there's gonna be something really amazing tonight." She said, grinning like a crazy person.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, just get ready to go on stage. Oh, and Bill wants to wish you luck before we go on." Erica said, disappearing, and now in her place, was my angel.

"Hey babe." He said, his long legs swiftly making their way over to me.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear once he took me in his arms.

"Good luck, I know you'll be utterly fantastic."

"Thank you. I hope I do good."

"You will darling. There's no way you can't be good." He smiled, kissing my nose.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you after you guys do all your songs. I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He continued.

"From what I know, it's the only dream I haven't made come true for you." After he said those words, his lips hit mine for a split second, then he left. My heart was racing, for the only dream he hasn't made come true… Was for me to be his wife and for him to be my husband, for all eternity.

Erica-

This is when I start hyperventilating. The moment I hear the applause as David introduces us, and cues us to come on stage. Yeah, my heart starts pounding, really fucking hard. Like a hammer slamming against a stubborn nail that won't go into the wall. But, I don't show my fear. I keep it cool, and follow the girls to the stage. Right as we appear, the lights blind me, and the audience goes wild. I mean, we haven't even had a concert like this before, or had a CD out… But everyone seemed to already like us. We had 12 songs to do tonight, and afterwards, Bill was going to come on stage, and propose to Kristina in front of everyone. She had no clue, no clue at all. I think she actually thought Bill was never going to propose to her, that's the way she acted. But, boy was she wrong.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming tonight! We are Failed Suicide, and our first song is called… Scream and Shout!" Kristina yelled into the microphone. Her energy was way up tonight. She was already dancing, her legs twitching, just waiting for Jessika to start the song out. As she did, Kristina's whole soul began to shine through. All her passion escaped from her mouth, making the lyrics flow even better then ever before. Her voice was so beautiful, more then before. It was nights like these, that we would all remember, forever.

Tom-

As I watched the girls finish out their first song, I still couldn't wrap my hand around the fact that I was going to propose to Erica tonight. And Bill was going to propose to Kristina. It was kinda special, how us twins were proposing to our girlfriends that were best friends on the same night. Of course, the weddings wouldn't be on the same day, that would just suck. Bill and Kristina's wedding would be first. Then me and Erica's. Both the girls had no idea that they were getting proposed to tonight. They knew one another were, but no idea that they both were.

"Hope you all enjoyed that one, our next song is Save Me!" Kristina said into the microphone, her energy hadn't dropped on ounce since they started, which was a very good thing. People don't like performers that get all boring by the end of the show. The song they were doing now, Save Me, Kristina told me she wrote for Bill. Like and S.O.S. for him to hear, even though he never did until that first time we heard them as a band. He also knew it was for him, and he cried every time Kristina sang it. The song was completely beautiful, and it really touched the soul every time you listened to it. Sometimes, I'd even shed a tear. Yeah, occasionally I'm a softy, get over it.

Jessika-

We had gone through 6 songs now, just that much closer until Kristina and Danielle get proposed too. I was so excited! It was going to be insanely romantic. And adorable, I could just imagine the screams that were gonna escape their lips when the boys popped the question.

"Okay everyone! We're almost done here, 4 more songs, and the next one is called… Boys!" Kristina yelled into the microphone, glancing over at Bill, who was standing on the sidelines, smiling. Whenever he was looking at her, he'd smile. Pretty fucking cute if you ask me. They would be a couple, that will never break up. They're too perfect for each other for that to happen, and their chemistry, was literally breath taking. Same as Tom and Erica's. The chemistry between me and Gusti, was quite fantastic as well. But it could never beat out Tina and Billy's. Theirs was just too… True and completely pure, from the very depths of their souls.

Kristina-

We were about to perform the last song, and I started thinking about what Bill was going to do after we were done… Tom too. Damn, if I was right about Bill proposing to me, me and E will both be engaged women tonight. The final song, was the very first song I had ever written. It was about Bill. And even I cried every time I sang it. So, I took a deep breath before starting, trying my best to hold back the tears that were soon going to be causing my face to become drenched.

_I'm alone_

_And I'm freezing in this cold, cold world_

_Sitting here, with no ones hand to hold_

_All I have, is pictures plastered on the wall_

_Two dimensional, and completely unreal_

_They aren't you, my love_

_No no no, they're far from you_

_Your beauty, cannot be captured with a lense_

_Cannot be described in a sentence_

_Let alone a novel_

_Boy, you're just to alien-like to be real_

_Oh baby baby!_

_Why can't you just be here?_

_Oh, I wish you could see that I'm dying_

_But you don't even know I'm here_

_My heart is forever yours_

_No matter where I go, no matter where I roam_

_You've got me tight in your grip_

_Even though your hands have never even touched me_

_I realize, this isn't healthy_

_And that I should just forget it all_

_But, you see, I can't_

_I believe, just a little, that we're meant to be_

_Forever, together_

_For all eternity_

_But, oh, I'm just a silly girl_

_And I'm nothing special in this world_

_So why would you ever love me?_

_I have no clue_

_But, trust me, my love is true_

_I love you for you, boy_

_And nothing you're not_

_Oh baby baby!_

_Why can't you just be here?_

_Oh, I wish you could see that I'm dying_

_But you don't even know I'm here_

_My heart is forever yours_

_No matter where I go, no matter where I roam_

_You've got me tight in your grip_

_Even though your hands have never even touched me_

_These are my words_

_From my very own core, and beyond_

_They are all true_

_I love you, no matter what those other people say_

_You're gorgeous, like an angel_

_Sent straight down from heaven_

_And trust me boy_

_My love will always be true_

_And it will try it's best_

_To make it's way to you_

_But even though my love is forever_

_I've got a strong feeling_

_We'll never be together_

Yeah, tears. Wooo, they were spreading across my cheeks. Drenching them, just like I said would happen. That's when I remembered, Bill had never heard this song before. My head snapped to his face. Pain, misery, sadness. I could read all the emotions that were present. His eyeliner was no longer around his eyes in neat lines, it was completely smudged, and his cheeks were shining with moisture. I returned my gaze to the audience, some of them even had tears in their eyes. Crazy insane I tell you.

"Well, thank you everyone. This night has been amazing, and I hope all you stay with us as we grow in our career! We love you all." I said into the mic, trying my best to make my voice sound happy. Even though Bill was now mine, that song brought back so many memories of when I was really depressed. As I was slowly dragging myself off the stage, waving to the audience, Bill popped up, Tom at his side. And I remembered… Wife… Husband… Proposing… Oh shit, oh shit. That's when Bill grabbed the microphone off the stand, and took it gently in his hands.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you enjoyed Failed Suicide as much as me and my brother did. They're quite amazing. But I should get to the point now." He turned to me.

"Kristina…" Oh god, he's going on the knee.

"I love you more then life itself, more then anything in this entire universe. Your smile, seriously could make my whole entire week. I can look at you for hours on end, and never get bored. Your beauty is unreal, in so many ways. I could never even dream of finding a girl like you. But, darling, its not just your looks I adore, oh no. It's who you are. You're incredibly funny, and I can be my complete self around you. You're sweet, and you listen when I need someone. You're always there, no matter what. You stand out from all the other girls, and you see me for me. You look past the fame and fortune, and you really see me. You understand me, and help me through so much, and I couldn't ask for anyone else, or anything else. I love you so much, and I don't plan on losing you… Ever. I really want to start a long and happy life with you. Kristina Nicole Lean… Will you do me the honor, of being my wife, forever, for longer, and for all eternity?" Wow… My legs felt like jelly, my arms felt like noodles, and my head felt like a 5 ton rock… I couldn't breathe, my heart was thrashing around in my chest. There was so many words that I wanted to scream, and yell… But 5 only came out.

"Yes, Bill. I love you." But, here's what I wanted to say:

"YESSS! This is amazing… Shit, oh my god. I love you so much! I'll never leave you, babe, never ever ever. Forever, I'll be yours, and yours alone. We'll live the most amazing life together, have some beautiful children, and make plenty of wonderful memories together. Nothing and no one, will ever come in between us. A love like ours, will live on past the grave, past hell, or past heaven. Wherever you go, I will follow. We'll stay up all night, staring at the stars. I'll sing to you, and you'll sing to me. We'll write so many songs about each other, and make incredible duets. And, we'll die in each others arms, having accomplished all our dreams together. I love you Bill Kaulitz, until the end of time. Until the end of everything that is good. Until both of our souls die, I will love you."

Yeah, something like that. But, boy… I couldn't speak. And the ring! DAMN. It was seriously rainbow, just like I told him I wanted. Completely gorgeous. And as he slid it on my finger, I got the most intense chill ever. A chill of true love.

Tom-

My oh my… I had no idea how I was going to beat Bill's proposal. He was so good at using the right words, and I was just… Shit at it. But, I knew what to say to Erica. I knew her way too well, so that was a good thing. After everyone exchanged hugs, we were backstage, cause I didn't want to propose in front of everyone. They would all find out soon enough. More hugs happened, and congrats were now being said. Bill and Kristina were tight in each others arms, both crying a little bit. Bill looked up at me, nodding for me to do my thing. And that's when I grabbed Erica's hand, taking it in mine. She looked at me with question, which was soon replaced with shock, and pure happiness as I got down on one knee and began my speech.

"Erica Hope Allison… I'm not to good at describing my feelings, but for you, I'll try my best. You know I love you, but you truly don't know how much. You don't know how much you've helped me, and how much you've changed me, for the better. I don't want anyone else but you, I haven't glanced at any other woman like that since I met you, you're the only girl in my sights, forever. I want you, you alone. My love for you, I've never felt anything like it before. It's seriously… The most amazing thing ever. Besides you, of course. You see, I just can't picture a future without you. A future without you, is most definitely not a future. You make me laugh, and you're incredibly cute, and gorgeous. Beautiful, and of course, sexy. But that's not my favorite thing about you, no. It's definitely up there in the top 5 faves, but the first, is how you make me feel like a better person, and how you make me want to change for the good. Bottom line, I love you. I never want to lose you. I want to be with you forever. Will you be mine, until the end of time?" "YES!!! I love you Tomi Womi!" Erica squealed leaping into my arms before I even put the ring on her finger. She was laughing intensely, tears running down her face. I myself, was crying, and laughing. I set her back on the ground, and slid the lightning blue ring on her finger. Her eyes examined it, a smile spreading across her angelic face.

"I love you so much." She whispered up to me. I picked her up in my arms, kissing her lips. Kissing my fiances lips. My future wife. The love of my life, whom I would never leave. Forever, she shall be mine, and I shall be hers.

Bill-

Thought I should tell you… That night, was the best I ever had. Insanely hot.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10.

Kristina-

Well, barely any sleep last night. If you know what I mean. Maybe an hour or so, me and Bill were kind of… Busy, and sleeping just wasn't a choice.

"Good morning, gorgeous. How was your night last night?" Bill whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear. I could tell from the tone of his voice, that he knew exactly how my night was.

"Oh babe. It was fantastic." I replied, turning my body to face him. There was a sweet smile on his face, and little bags under his eyes. It was adorable, knowing that he barely got any sleep because of me. I laughed to myself as I saw how much of a mess his hair was. As if a ferret had slept there or something of that sort.

"I wonder why…" He said, winking.

"You know why, silly Billy."

"Yeah, I got a pretty good idea." He giggled, leaning forward and kissing my nose. He smiled at me, then lifted himself out of bed. He was still in the nude, so I couldn't help but laugh at his little tush.

"What?" Bill asked, turning to face me. That's when he glanced down, realizing why I was chuckling.

"Ohh, whoopsie." He blushed.

"Hey, it's okay. I've seen all that before. No need to be embarrassed love." I said.

"But, to make you more comfortable…" I stood up, and Bill grinned. I don't really know why, my body wasn't that attractive, what with all the scars and bruises everywhere. But, he said he saw past all of that. He saw me.

"Better. Now we're even." He said, nodding, and heading to his closet. I laughed, and walked to mine. God, it was a good thing we both had separate closets, if we didn't… There would so not be enough room for all our crap. I decided I'd wear a pair of normal skinny jeans today, since we weren't doing any wedding stuff yet. It was tomorrow that we were gonna look for venues and flowers, stuff like that. Normally, I would dress all out, but it was a lazy day.

"Hey babe!" Bill called.

"What?"

"Can I borrow a shirt, like a band tee that's to big for you?" He asked.

"Sure, hold on."

I reached into the drawer that contained all the shirts I rarely wore and pulled out a Led Zeppelin one. Before I walked over to Bill to give it to him, I pulled on a bra, and grabbed a random shirt from the drawer.

"Here you go." I said, tossing him the shirt.

"Thanks." He replied, pulling it over his head.

"Perfect."

"Now, what should we do today?" I asked him. I really wanted to just relax, maybe go to the park with him, swing all day. Don't judge me, I'm like a five year old.

"Whatever you want." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders, and bringing me to his chest. I took a breath of his scent, even though he was wearing my shirt, I could still smell his skin through it.

"Honestly, I really just want to go to the park, all day." I said.

"Perfect, a lazy day. Just what I had in mind. And there will be no paparazzi, since it's our own private park, gated off from all humanity."

"Reallly?! That's so coool." I squealed, squeezing Bill."Yes, it is. I shall push you on the swing as long as you want me too." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Bill, I love you. My favorite activity on a playground, IS swinging. You read my mind."

"No, I just know you too well. I guessed swinging was your favorite, cause it just seems like you." He explained.

"Oh, I get it now. So, you're not magical and don't have the power to read minds?" I asked, faking disappointment.

"Hey, I never said that. But, would I ever have a reason to read your mind? Anything you're hiding from me?"

"You'll never know." I said, nibbling on his shirt. Of course I wasn't hiding anything bad from him. He knew every secret I have. And whenever there was a new secret, it wasn't a secret to him.

Bill-

"Tom! We're going to the park. See you later!" I yelled as we walked by his room. I knew he wouldn't hear me, either he was sleeping or listening to music with headphones that blocked out the world.

"Do you think Erica's in there too?" Kristina asked me as we made our way down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Possibly. They both like, live in there. But if she's not in there, she's normally in the garden, isn't she?"

"Yeah, when she's there… She's daydreaming. Her imagination runs wild. Like mine."

"I never thought she had an imagination. It was never noticeable." I said, sarcastically. I could tell Erica had a crazy imagination, mainly cause Tom never shut up about her. I couldn't complain though, I never stopped talking about Kristina.

"Oh yeah, totally not." Kristina laughed. We were in the living room now, finding Georg and Maadee snuggled close to each other on the couch. I saw Kristina smile from the corner of my eye. She loved seeing them together, cause when they first met, they never even talked, barely even looked at each other. But, at Erica's 19th birthday party, we played 7 minutes in heaven, and after that, they were inseperable.

"Babe, come on." I whispered, not to wake the to lovebirds. Kristina looked at me, smiled, then continued to the door. The sun was bright today, stunning. And when it shone on Kristina, her eyes glistened with radiance. They were always beautiful, of course, but when light hit them, little dots of green and silver could be seen in them. It was mind-blowing. Her whole face glowed in the sun, like the pale white moon.

"What?" Kristina asked me, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I must've looked a little crazy, you know, just staring at her like she was a new animal species just discovered.

"Nothing, you're just… so fascinating and dazzling." Wow, did I really just use those words? I asked myself. Never, ever, EVER had I used those words to describe anything in my life. But now I had a reason to use them. That reason was right in front of me, and I could actually call her mine. Yeah, I still wasn't over the fact that she was going to be my wife in a matter of months.

Kristina-

Oh my god, Bill totally just called me 'fascinating' and 'dazzling'. It was so cute! He was quite the dazzler himself. Rather fascinating as well. Handsome too. Adorable, and damn sexy. A gorgeous man, beautiful. Want me to go on? No, I didn't think so.

"Billlly! You're so sweet. I love yoou, I love you! So much." I leaped into his arms, and kissed him with all my might. His arms wrapped around me, securing me against him. I could feel him walking and I knew he was taking us to the park. I swear, my heart could just shoot out of my chest, any minute now. It was pounding so hard, god, I can't explain it. All the feelings I get with Bill, are impossible to describe. His lips were moving perfectly with mine, I've probably mentioned this before, but I believe my lips were created exactly the way they were, just so they could find their match, which happened to be Bill's lips. When it was getting good, and boy do I mean good. I felt Bill come to a halt, which obviously meant we were at the park. I pulled away from him, catching my breath, just as he was. I giggled as he set me on the ground.

"We're here." He said, motioning to something behind me. I turned to find a park, full of every playground to you could think of. Swings, of course, slides of all shapes and sizes, teeter totters, jungle gyms, rings, monkey bars, a sandbox, the whole shabam.

"Ohhmygod! This is so amazing!" I squealed, running straight to a green swing, and plopping myself on it.

"Swing me, my love!" I exclaimed, signaling to Bill. He chuckled, but ran over to me. He grabbed the chains, began to pull me back, and let go. I swung forward, the air weaving through my hair. Back and forth, back and forth, until I was so high up that Bill couldn't even push me anymore. "Wooohoo!" I screamed, closing my eyes, and releasing my hands from the chains. I felt as if I was flying, so high. Even though I felt like that whatever I did with Bill.

"Kristina! Be careful. Hold onto the chains you retard!" Bill said, concern in his voice. I opened my eyes again to look down at him, noticing how high I really was. My heart flipped so I grabbed the chains just in case.

"I'm okay Billy. I've done this before. I'm a pro."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall." He said.

"Well… Then catch me!" I screamed, flinging myself off the swing. Now, I really felt like I was flying. I didn't even know if Bill would catch me, but I trusted him. I felt my body being caught by… something. It felt like arms, and it was. Bill had caught me. He was such a good boyfriend/fiance/future husband. But, when I looked up at him, his eyes were shedding a ton of tears.

"Don't do that again…" He whispered, choking on his words.

"Imagine what would've happened if I didn't catch you, Kristina." "I'm crazy, Billy. But, you don't want me to do it again, I won't. I'm sorry babe." I said, wiping his tears away.

"I could've lost you…" He said, starting to cry more. Which made me cry… Thinking about him losing me, or me losing him. Or anything like that. Really, not to good.

"Bill, don't think about that. From here on out, you should KNOW that you will never lose me, for I'm in love with you, and I could never even have the strength to leave you, and if anyone or anything tried to pull me away from you, I would not give in. I would push them away, and come running back to you. Because you are the love of my life, and if I leave you. I'm not me. Something would have had to take over my body, or consume my soul. I won't leave you, you won't lose me. Pinky promise." I said, lifting my hand up, and sticking my little finger out. He smiled, wrapping his around mine.

"Okay, I won't lose you. I know that now. Kristina, I love you."

"I love you too Bill."

"Yeah, but I love you more!" Bill yelled, running away from me, making his way to a flowery patch. I jumped off the ground, ran over to him, and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't run away from me mister! And don't say you love me more! Cause I love YOU more! So hah." I announced, playfully slapping him.

"Oh, no you don't! I love you more!" "Nope nope nope. I love you more!"

"Kristina, NO. I love YOU more!"

"Bill, you whore! I love yooou more!"

Okay, so that went on for about 30 minutes, you don't need to hear it all. Now, we were laying on the ground, well, Bill was on the ground, I was on Bill. Nearly asleep. His arms were around me, and he was quietly singing a song to me. A lullaby, one he told me he had just wrote for me. I was crying to myself, snuggling closer and closer to Bill's chest. My eyes began to droop, and I fell asleep. The last words I heard were:

"And I'll always be there, singing to you, this sweet lullaby, as you fall into a sleep, as you peacefully dream of me."


End file.
